


The Other Side

by doodlingcubes



Category: Owlboy (Video Game)
Genre: No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Owlboy Spoilers, Some Cursing, Spoilers, dirk chill he's like 12 u cant curse in front of him!!!, i'll add things as they come, mention of vomiting but no description of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlingcubes/pseuds/doodlingcubes
Summary: We've seen the world from one point of view. Now we see it from another. The one who was behind it all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Solus isn’t sure why he’s in Tropos.

He doesn’t necessarily have anywhere else to be, but Tropos isn’t exactly his favorite place to spend time. He’d much prefer being holed up in the library, reading the hundreds of thousands of ancient books lining it's shelves. He preferred reading to many things, including- more often than not- interacting with his classmates.

But something was drawing him here, as if something here wanted him to find it. And he had finally given in and started looking.

He was getting close to Vellie, the gates visible below him through the foliage. He landed on a platform nearby, considering his surroundings for a moment. He didn’t want to descend into Vellie, as he felt that would be too far down. He knew Tropos had a lot of hidden clearings along the edges, but he didn’t really want to get himself dirty looking for... whatever it was he thought was here.

He flew down to a flat clearing next, moving along it to consider the area. A small, flowering tree sat over a patch of dirt, marking what seemed to be a grave, and beyond it was a broken pedestal with a zig-zag mark along the side. The flat area ended as it stretched up into a wall of rock, but as he looked up the wall, he spotted an opening.

He hopped easily up with the help of his cloak, peering into the cavern. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dim lighting within, and he found the cavern dipped, raised again, and ended at an odd wall at the far end.

Curiosity spurred him forwards, walking along the grassy floor with his hands gripping the edges of his cloak. The air got cooler around him as he got further in from the lack of sun, and as the path dipped down, a breeze blew through and rustled the few bunches of bushes that were lining the path.

Solus hesitated when the bushes didn’t  _ stop _ rustling.

Before he could back away, a green ball shot up from the bushes, spinning rapidly for a second before catching itself with little, pointed wings. The gawk flapped its wings once, then noticed him and moved towards him rapidly.

Solus’ breath caught in his throat, and he stumbled back a couple of steps. In a panic, he spun around, cloak whipping out and smacking the gawk away. It tumbled away and lay stunned on the ground, and Solus took this opportunity to rush to the end of the cavern.

Despite his panic to avoid the gawk, as he had nothing to fight it off with besides stunning it with his cloak, he grew curious as he reached the decorated wall. 

It had an owl head at the top of it, something he was quite familiar with seeing as it decorated his books, the remaining wall below it a checkerboard pattern that matched the pattern of his cloak. He considered it a moment, looking at his cloak and back at the wall. His hand lifted and placed itself in one of the diamond indents.

The wall rumbled, causing him to yank his hand away. It visibly began to vibrate, then suddenly lifted up into the owl head. He stepped back as what was on the other side of the wall began to appear, showing a corridor that dropped off right on the other edge of this strange door.

He stepped warily forwards as the door stopped moving, hardly noting the gawk he’d left behind him honking softly as it hid away again. He took flight as he reached the drop, gliding easily down to the floor below.

There was a path here, old and unused for who knows how long. Bugs scattered as he landed, hiding in the thick, overgrown foliage. He turned to look along the path as it lead straight, bricks cracked and chipped along the way.

He followed it, and it led him down a small slope and forwards to another gap. The remains of an old bridge lined the edge of the hole. He flew across the gap, following the path strictly as it continued.

Broken staircases lead upwards, a few pieces above him remaining intact but disconnected. He ascended easily via his cloak, considering the domed ceiling. This place reminded him of pictures he’d found in books of old Owl architecture, refined and patterned with checkerboards and owl symbols.

He found the next section of path quite easily and landed, following along as the walls opened up to the outside. Untouched landscapes littered with fallen statues spread out from what now felt like a building of sorts, beyond tall pillars shading him from the sunlight.

Solus moved up a staircase before a tall and familiar-looking owl statue to find a circular… something on the center of the path. It glowed very faintly blue, getting brighter as he approached it. He leaned down a bit to get a closer look, when a light shot up and out of it, startling him into stumbling back and tripping back down the steps.

His head smacked against the pathway and he bit back a hiss of pain, hand moving instantly to rub the now sore area. Solus carefully moved to his feet, the room spinning for only a second before clearing again. He blinked a couple of times, then ascended the little staircase again with a lot more caution.

The light was revealed to be a hologram, taking the form of a tan-colored owl he recognized instantly from the library. He was a little shorter than Solus, green robe covering most of his frame as his hands rested on a cane. A yellow quilted cloak rested on his shoulders beneath a ring of feathers around his neck. A beard covered his mouth beneath his beak, and his eyes drooped under thick eyebrows, though they had a friendliness to them. Solus noted the feathers on his face and around his neck were lighter than the feathers going to the back of his head. The neck feathers also had streaks of dark brown reaching up from the tips, much like Fib’s feathers did.

“Welcome, friend,” He spoke up as Solus reached him again, as if he had been waiting for him to return from his fall. “I am Surnia, of the House of Diplomacy and Preservation. What you see before you,” a hand lifted from his cane and gestured behind him, “is my life’s work.”

Solus recognized the name Surnia, as well as the houses he named. The books in the library had talked of the houses, and Surnia had been mentioned by name at least once. Solus remembered now a painting he had seen on the library walls of Surnia, sitting in a garden filled with white little butterflies. Solus had always thought he looked warm.

“The Eternal Sanctuary,” Surnia continued, hand finding its place again. “A place to record the thoughts of our leaders and artisans. The brightest owls to have ever lived, they say!” He chuckled fondly. “I hope that the knowledge enshrined here may aid you… and that you will share the wisdom of the owls with all who care to listen.”

The hologram whirred away, light fading from the circle that had projected it. And Solus found his curiosity growing ever still. Maybe this was what he’d felt he needed to find?

He descended the staircase on the other side, following the pathway as clouds passed over the sun outside. More bugs- beetles, he could now see they were- scattered at his feet as he entered another corridor, ascending another set of stairs.

Right inside was another circular projector. He approached this one more confidently than he had Surnia’s, and right as he expected, a hologram whirred to life.

He recognizes this owl as well, from both a picture and a statue in the library. This owl was a good bit taller than him, feathers all white like his own. Tufts making up furrowed brows sat above his piercing red eyes. Two more tufts sat on his cheeks in a similar fashion. His robes were all blue, lighter blue lined with darker folding over itself across his chest and tied shut with a belt that held a long saber, on which one of his hands rested. It almost seemed like armor, Solus noted after a second, which held a thinner cloak behind him. He had a medallion over his right shoulder, likely symbolizing his house.

“Times are changing, it would seem,” he spoke with a deep, almost troubled voice. “Aegolius and Noctae… They sure are an incredible pair.” He paused, shifting his weight as if uncomfortable. “The Temple Guardians they made, terrifying as they are, have kept the temples completely safe. And now Aegolius tells me that Noctae has thought of a way to make thinking machines.” He pauses again, eyes cast down. “Aegolius says he will put them into production soon. My role as a combat instructor may eventually no longer be needed.”

The House of Combat, Solus realizes. It explained the sword, for sure. He glanced down at the sword a moment, realizing it had a symbol similar to the medallion carved into the handle.

“No wonder those two are never seen apart,” he says, shaking his head. “Who else can truly relate to such brilliant minds?”

His hologram flickers away, and Solus isn’t sure if this owl was for or against the ideas he spoke of. He shakes his head, noting the information away as he moves to the edge of the platform he stands on. The gap to the next projector is small enough that Solus doesn’t bother opening his cloak, simply hopping across to the next platform.

As he approaches this projector, though, he realizes it has a series of cracks running through it. No hologram appears from it, but he hears a crackled, almost indiscernible voice begin to speak in broken words.

Crackling. “...of the… House of Travel…” More crackling. “...for these… inventions.” A pause, marking a lull in speech. “Is it not the duty… to roam the skies?” Another pause. “Let us…” Crackle. “...free and healthy, and… cherished.” The crackling gets worse for a second or two, then falls back to how it had been. “…descendants… find their own purpose.”

The flickering from the projector dies away. Solus scans along the cracks briefly, then turns away to find the next projector. 

He descended further via flight, and found the area below him seemed to be a bigger room, half of it caved in and blocked off via a pile of debris. He scanned it, half wondering if any other holograms were covered by the pile. He landed, turning away from the debris to find another hall. He moved along the pathway and found, quite quickly, another projector.

The owl that whirred into view was surprisingly short, dark feathers slicked down contrasted with yellow tufts sprouting out. They had white feathers curling under their eyes, and a jumpsuit of a similar hue covered at the left shoulder by a long, black cloak that pooled at their feet. It was attached by a belt across their chest.

“I think Noctae is onto the discovery of a lifetime,” they spoke in quite an androgynous voice. “He’s been locked up in his lab for ages, and speaks only in whispers about it.” They shake their head, though they’re still smiling. “Noctae is almost too brilliant. Even Aegolius can barely keep up with his thinking.”

Solus has heard a lot by now about how brilliant Noctae and Aegolius were.

“The automatons they’ve created have been revolutionary!” They smile wide. “If Noctae believes his next discovery will be even greater… I can’t even imagine what it will be!” Their hologram flickers out. 

Automations? Those must be the thinking machines a previous owl mentioned, Solus thinks. He moves on, hovering down to the ground below. He almost misses the next projector, as a tree has grown up and around it, almost covering half of it. Cracks line this one as well, and Solus isn’t surprised to not see a figure.

This projector crackles harshly at first. “…we have… incredible… Noctae!” The voice is indescribable due to the static. “This… Loop, for… lead… of Farming… support him! …his debt.” The voice fizzles out, and Solus can’t find himself surprised that it was very, very short.

Solus turned and made his way down the next hallway, and considered the information he’d learned so far. He knew a lot of the owls so far considered Aegolius and Noctae to be far above them in terms of knowledge. All of the owls talked a lot about them being partners in their work to better society, though the thoughts on those improvements were mixed. 

He approached the next projector, this one in a little, separate clearing. As he reached it, the owl that appeared was a hunched figure, covered by a rich red cloak that appeared to have sleeves attached, marked with a diamond along the figure’s arm. His arms were folded back behind him, and he wore a belt over their middle, over his cloak, which held two bottles filled with some kind of liquid. Solus glanced up to find he was taller than he was, face twisted into a scowl with yellow tufts furrowed.

“…So this was Noctae’s great discovery.” His voice was low, filled with an annoyance that caught Solus by surprise. “The Loop? I am disappointed that most of the owls take this seriously.”

Well, this is a fresh perspective.

“No matter what he says, such a thing cannot be proven. Of course Aegolius has taken Noctae’s side, as he always does.” He rolls his eyes, huffing. “Inseparable, those two. Even in failure.” He turns away to grumble, but the voice plays as clear as it was when he was facing him. “It goes over my head, he says. I suppose nothing can go over Aegolius’s head, what with how big it got after he made the automatons. Leeching off of Noctae’s brilliance has made him quite the reputation. If he didn’t have Noctae beside him, he would be no-one at all.” The owl turned back, suddenly, a fury in his gaze. “I will not be talked down to by a self-aggrandizing buffoon!” He turns his back on him again, cloak flaring, and the hologram fizzles out.

Solus realizes his feathers are standing on end from the sheer hostility of the owl, and he shakes his head, urging them to flatten again. He recognized him too, from the library like the others, but he couldn’t place any names from books. Granted, he hadn’t said one.

Solus took a deep breath, processing the words of the owl quickly before turning and moving on. He climbed up and over a piece of debris, following the uneven hall to a staircase. The stairs were lined by grass and seemed in much nicer shape than the rest of the Sanctuary, and the end dropped down to an area that seemed to become rather industrial halfway down.

He took flight and hovered downwards, only to find a gap lined on the top and bottom with spikes. At first he figured he would just avoid it, but he realized after a moment that there was something in the center.

He steeled himself, then carefully positioned himself between the spikes and moved inward. It didn’t take him long to see something resembling the projectors from before, though more advanced looking and much sleeker. There was a little platform in front of it that Solus landed on, and the second his feet met the stone, the projector whirred to life.

Solus knew the name of the owl that appeared before the hologram began it's spiel. Aegolius, standing firm and tall, hovered between the two parts of the projector. Tired, red eyes sat in the center of white feathers covering brown along his facial features and down his chest feathers, yellow tufts resting atop his head. his white robes were covered by a yellow quilted top that matched his cloak, a medallion resting in the center of his chest.

Solus realized with a start, despite seeing the medallion so many times before, that the medallion matched the one he had on the clip of his cloak beneath his feathers; upon seeing it, he instinctively reached up and put a hand over it.

“…This is Aegolius.” His voice was deep, smooth, but troubled. He paused for a moment. “...Noctae… is gone.” Grief seeped into his gaze, but it didn’t falter. “One of my automations went amok. I had it destroyed, but now…” His gaze lowers only slightly, and Solus almost missed it. “I’ve lost my only friend… and the genius behind the Hex Machine.”

The Hex Machine. Solus had read about this machine over and over again; it had been built to end the Loop, something the ancient owls sought desperately to do. And it had malfunctioned, or something like that, and shook the land from the sea below and formed the floating islands. 

He had read it was Aegolius that had made the machine, but he supposed that never meant it was his idea in the first place.

“…It’s too complicated.” Solus’ thoughts had filled the long pause Aegolius had taken. “Noctae’s schematics for the Hex Machine, and his theorems on the Loop… My own machine is only a pale imitation. This is the best I have been able to come up with.” He pauses again, and Solus notices that the longer the hologram is running, the more… off Aegolius seems. He can’t put a word to it exactly, but it feels strange and makes his feathers stand on end.

“…I redid the calculations,” Aegolius began again. “The chances of catastrophic failure of the Hex Machine are enormous. If it fails, the planet will never look the same again. Countless lives lost… and more lives ruined.”

Solus knew the outcome already.

“…Fifty-fifty.” Aegolius’ feathers ruffled a bit, and his firm stance broke so he could rub his forehead. “Those are the odds of success and failure. Fifty-fifty! And yet, if I don’t complete this task – Noctae’s life’s work..!” His hand returns to its place behind his back in an attempt to regain the stoic pose he held before. “…Then my soul will die along with him.” He pauses again, and Solus finds his heart in his throat, terrified of what this was beginning to lead to.

“…I have decided to lie to the other owls.”

His heart drops straight to his stomach. Despite living the outcome of this decision, the way he says it scares him.

“I will not tell them of the danger,” Aegolius continues. “The Hex Machine WILL be built. The Loop WILL be broken.”

Suddenly, Aegolius’ gaze drops directly to Solus, as if he knew he was there. This caused Solus to flinch in surprise, feathers that weren’t already raised jumping up in fear.

“You, my descendant… You will be my backup plan.”

Descendant. The word causes a ringing in his ears. Solus’ grip on his medallion tightens as he looks down, stunned enough that he could no longer look at Aegolius.

“I will guide one with my crest to this place to listen to these words. Do not be alarmed. That is within my ability. Take the clues I have left behind here and follow them.” A pause- Solus doesn’t know what he expects at this point. “I only ask…” Solus forces himself to look up again, and finds Aegolius’ gaze is averted, looking to the side. “...I only ask that you tell no one.”

Solus almost chokes, and he’s not quite sure why yet.

“No-one must know that I, weakest among the owls, and the disgrace of our kind… Risked the doom of our world.” Aegolius firms up his stance, feathers flattening as if putting up a front. “People must be able to trust each other, even in a world with monsters like me. Good luck.” He waits, then slumps. “And Noctae… I’m sorry…”

His hologram fizzles out, and Solus practically vaults forwards and out of the little area.

There’s a good few moments where he’s sure he’s going to be sick, scrambling for a flat area to land. He flies upwards, finding another staircase matching the last and all but collapses onto them, gripping the edge of one stair as he stares at the one below it. He’s shaking- he’s  _ been _ shaking- and he fights against the urge to scream or cry or vomit.

He’s a backup plan for the biggest mistake in owl history.

He’s a backup plan for the biggest  _ liar _ in owl history.

He’s a backup plan.

Tears are falling from his eyes before he can stop them, and his fist hits the stair before he notices it’s in the air. He curls in on himself, shoulders shaking as a sob tears from his throat.

Suddenly, the weight of the world is on him, and he feels every single bit of it.

His sobbing grows harsher as the full weight of Aegolius’ words sinks in. His ancestor, someone who he had always been told to look up to and respect, someone  _ everyone _ revered intensely… was a liar. A fraud. It was his fault the world was made of flying islands. He’d known from his books that the islands were rising, but he never knew the cause was the owl the very same books held on such a high pedestal.

Solus was angry, he realized finally. He was angry with Aegolius. This was  _ his _ fault, and he left it to Solus to fix instead of trying to fix it himself.

Fine, he said to himself. He’d play his game. He’d fix it. Fine.  _ Fine _ .

Solus pushed shakily to his feet, wiping the tears from his cheeks and forcing himself to climb the stairs. The stairs led to a wall, the next section of path above his head. He ascended easily, sniffling and doing his best to shake off the last of his freakout.

He found himself in a room, rather than a clearing. The area was walled in, a closed door on the far side of the room. Between him and the door were two closed chests, a shelf above them with the top of a third chest barely visible from where he stood.

Solus supposed these were the clues Aegolius had mentioned.

He approached the closest chest and tried to pull the lid up, but found it was locked. He blinked, brows furrowing as he moved around to the front of the chest, examining it.

A circle with a symbol matching the medallion’s symbol sat as the lock. Solus considered it a moment, when an idea hit, and he pulled the medallion from it's place, causing his cloak to fall to the floor. He pressed the medallion to the circle, and before they even touched, the circle began to glow along the symbol lines. A loud click sounded, and the lid of the chest became loose.

Clicks sounded nearby, and Solus turned to see the other chest beside him had done the same. A click above him confirmed the third had opened as well. Finally, the doors at the end of the room slid open smoothly, granting him an exit.

Solus turned and replaced his cloak on his shoulders, clipping the medallion back into place before pushing the first chest open.

A set of rolled up maps sat inside, all worn but still in tact. A thick, brown leather book sat beneath them, as well as a couple of scrolls. Solus lifted one of the maps, unrolling it carefully.

The map showed what he recognized instantly as Advent. The series of buildings and island chains were marked clearly, and Solus could see places such as the clock tower and the school were visible. A circle of red ink sat in the center of Advent, a line connected to it leading to the words “Relic Alpha.” 

Relic? As in one of the Ancient Relics? Solus scanned the words and little illegible scribbles beside them a moment, then realized that of  _ course _ he would mean the Ancient Relics. Those Relics were used in the Hex Machine, so it made sense that the solution would involve their power as well.

He gathered everything, storing them in the pockets that lined the inside of his cloak, then moved to the second chest. He pushed the lid open to find a second collection of books and scrolls. These seemed to be explanations on how to perform whatever ritual he needed to in order to complete everything, as well as a written version of Aegolius’ hologram’s speech, so he stashed these away as well.

He hopped up to the ledge and opened the third chest only to find a single envelope sealed with a wax seal holding a symbol he didn’t recognize. He lifted it up, flipping it to find the front was blank, then carefully used a nail to break the seal and open it. He pulled a bronze key from the bottom, turning it in his hands, before retrieving a piece of paper from it, setting the envelope down and unfolding it to read.

“My descendant,

I am sorry the fate of the world falls on your shoulders. I was short-sighted in my actions, my work and my pride hailing higher than the fate I would leave you with. (Solus couldn’t bite back the scoff that he gave.) I hope you can forgive me for this great mistake I have made.

The Relics have been sealed away in three places, locations shown on the maps I have left you. You will need them to use the Anti-Hex. Be careful with their power, for they are capable of great destruction if used improperly. The key within this envelope leads to the very top of the Owl Library- the Study. It has been set up for your use, and locked away for preservation. The books will show you how to perform the ritual.

You will do great. I am sure of it.

Sincerely, Aegolius.”

Solus scanned over the letter a second time to make sure he had caught everything, then folded it back up and placed it back inside the envelope before tucking it away. He gripped the key momentarily, considering where he could put it where he wouldn’t lose it, then hooked it carefully on one of his belt loops. 

As he exited the room, he felt another surge of frustration with Aegolius. He forced it down with a huff, his gait quickening as he moved to leave the Sanctuary.

He’d fix it. He’d fix his ancestor’s mess for him.

Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I HAD AN IDEA AND HERE WE ARE
> 
> gonna absolutely continue this bc im so down for finishing a fic for once
> 
> solus deserves nothing but a blanket and a nap


	2. Chapter 2

“You ever gonna get your beak out of that book, Solus?”

Solus flinched and looked up, finding Fib and Bonacci looking back at him with twin grins. He can already tell their intentions.

“M-maybe?” He replies, and their grins get wider.

“What’s this one about?” Fib has a laugh in her voice as her arm tenses in preparation to snatch the book from him.

Solus snaps the book shut and stuffs it away before she can try. “I-it’s nothing.”

Fib scoffs. “Ugh, you’re no fun.”

“Yeah, dude, what’s your deal?” Bonacci copies Fib’s scoff. “What, is it your diary?”

Solus bites his tongue, feathers puffing up as a flash of heat passes through him. He isn’t sure why- it  _ isn’t _ a diary.

His reaction pulls their grins right back onto their faces. “Ooh, it is!” Fib cackles. “Solus has a diary!~” His face heats further, and he opens his mouth to retort.

“What’s all this noise about?” All three of them tense, backs straightening automatically as Strix strides into the classroom.

“Nothing, Master Strix!” Bonacci and Fib say at the same time. Solus can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes him.

Strix eyes them very briefly, before shaking his head. “Then it may be a good idea for you to find your seats.”

Fib and Bonacci scrambled for their desk chairs, and Solus sighed in relief. His secret was safe for now.

* * *

The maps marking the locations of the Relics were not as clear as he originally hoped.

He found himself in the middle of the marketplace, carefully avoiding the crowds of people and looking frantically for a quiet alley or something to get away in. The map had circled the middle of the city, but he couldn’t find anything other than stalls and people.

He finally managed to duck between a couple of stalls into an alley, where he pressed himself into the cool bricks, hand covering his chest where his heart thudded frantically. He swallowed against the tightness in his throat, forcing a deep breath against the quick gasps he wanted to take. His body slid down the wall and into a sitting position as he took in another deep breath, holding it a moment before letting it out again.

He hated crowds. So much.

He finally began to quell the anxiety in his chest, focus pulling away from the coolness that seeped into his feathers from the brick and to his hand moving to the map. He retrieved it, unrolling it enough that he could see the red ink marking the area he was in. The words, aside from “Relic Alpha,” were still as illegible as he remembered, giving no clues as to what or where he was supposed to look. 

How was he supposed to do this on his own if he couldn’t even begin?

The thought of asking for help instantly reminded him of Aegolius’ words. “ _...I only ask that you tell no one _ .” Solus scoffs. As if anyone would listen to him anyways.

Fib and Bonacci were a no-go. They’d call him crazy, tease and harass him over it for the rest of time. Strix was also an automatic no; he had always seemed less interested in what Solus thought or needed, focus directed on his classmates more often than not.

His thoughts drifted between faces and names, each getting a no for one reason or another. Faces changed from Advent citizens to those in Vellie, which he more or less didn’t know at all. They all seemed friendly enough, but…

An idea struck him so suddenly he sat straight up, and almost immediately the idea made him nauseous with fear.

The Pirates.

Beyond the danger of pulling the Pirates into what he needed to do, the longer he thought about it, the more the idea worked in his mind, and he hated it. They weren’t involved with the owls he knew in the slightest, meaning them finding out about Aegolius’ lie wasn’t all that bad. And they had power, which he could use to break through the defences the ancient owls had no doubt put in place. And once they had the three Relics, he’d just have to gather them and escape to the Library…

He buried his head in his hands with a groan. It worked too well. 

He stood, brushing his cloak off, then took to the air rather than pushing through the marketplace again. His plan began to form in his head as he made his way home to prepare. He just had to promise power; the Pirates surely would take the offer if he offered power. And if he showed them where to look, it wouldn’t take anything for them to break open the doors needed to reach the Relics.

He just had one problem: getting to them without being shot out of the sky.

He landed on his doorstep, slipping into the little home easily. He wiped his feet on the mat, knowing well enough that his mother wouldn’t be happy if he tracked anything on the floors. He moved quickly up the stairs to his bedroom, sliding in and pulling the assorted books and scrolls from his pockets. He scattered them about, reorganizing his things.

He needed proof that the Relics existed, for sure, but in a form that wouldn’t take long to show them. The Pirates were likely impatient, if their attacks gave him any indication. He dug through the assorted Hex books for any sketches of the Relics, managing to find one of Relic Gamma on one of the pages. He stuffed the book away, grabbing the maps and a couple of scrolls to enforce an air of “I know what I’m talking about,” then pulled his cloak off and flipped it around. If he was going to work with Pirates, he had to not be recognizable, and this way he had a hood to hide behind. Plus, the hood helped eased his anxiety. Solus then turned and scrabbled back down the stairs, catching himself on the wall before he could trip.

“You seem to be in a rush,” a voice behind him startled him out of reaching for the door handle, and he turned to find his mother leaning against the wall. “What’s got you running from wilks?”

“U-uh,” he blinked out of his surprise. “I have a uh…”  _ Think, think, think! _ “...A-a meeting!”

“A meeting,” she repeated. “A school meeting?”

“Y-yes!” Solus gripped one of the scrolls behind his cloak. “M-Master Strix, uh… w-wants me t-to tutor Bonacci!”

“Oh!” his mother blinks, then smiles. “You’re definitely smart enough for it, but…” She trails off, glancing him over once. “You’re a terrible liar.”

He deflated, shoulders slouching. “Yeah, I know…”

She chuckles, pushing off the wall and giving him a kiss on the head. “Don’t worry about it,” she smoothed his cloak over his shoulders, saying nothing about it being backwards, and pausing a moment to fix a stray feather on his head. “Get going, be back by dinner.”

Solus smiles and nods, then turns and pushes his way outside. And the second the door closes, his smile falls and he feels a wave of anxiety roll over him.

How in the world was he supposed to get to the Pirates? They didn’t dare come to Advent; the defences were too strong for them to get anywhere close. They preferred smaller settlements, ones they could get to easily and pillage without much fight. 

His steps faltered when something rushed past, a shadow disappearing into an alleyway. He recognized it; there was a thief that liked to run around Advent, his posters covering the bulletin boards around the city. If he remembered right, he’s heard rumors that he’s with the Pirates.

Well, Solus thought, that’s pretty convenient.

Solus ducked into the alley after him, pulling his hood up to disguise himself. The troublemaker was digging through a large round bag, snickering to himself.

“You work with the Pirates, right?” Solus spoke before he really meant to. The troublemaker paused and looked back at him, then closed his bag and pulled the strap over his shoulder.

“Maybe,” he said, grin twisting onto his face. “Who wants to know?”

Solus shifted his stance slightly, straightening up. “That’s none of your concern,” he said firmly. “I need to speak with the Pirate Captain.”

The troublemaker- a spider, now that Solus got a good look at him- looked at him for a long moment, considering. Then, he shrugged. “Well, okay!” His smile returned. “I’m Twig, by the way.” He hopped closer, reaching out to grab him.

“Don’t touch me,” Solus spat, backing away a step. Twig blinked. 

“How else am I s’posed to take you to the Pirates?” He tilted his head. “Their ships fly, dude.”

Solus went to speak, then paused. He was going to just fly after him, but now that he thought about it, there were only so many owls in Advent, and he’d become suspected if anyone found out what was going on. His cloak couldn’t really keep him anonymous if it was flared out into wings…

“I suppose you’re right,” he relented finally. “Fine. Just hurry.”

The toothy smile returned. “You got it!” One arm wrapped around Solus’ side while two others reached back for a rope. The rope flew upwards and latched onto something above them, and before Solus could blink, they were flying upwards, landing on a roof before the rope latched onto something else.

Solus decided he preferred flying as they grappled their way out of the city to a nearby yet well-hidden field, where he was released. He brushed his shoulder off, urging his ruffled feathers to flatten as he straightened his posture. 

“There you are,” a metallic voice hissed, and Solus turned to see two Pirates waiting. “Took ya long enough.” 

One of the Pirates was green, dark dreads pooling over his shoulders with a thick ponytail coming from the center of the back of his head.. He had a mask covering what would be a face, marked by a symbol of an eye. The other was a large, round Pirate with a bright red hat holding a fluffy white feather. A yellow mask of sorts covered the lower half of his face, the upper half hidden in shadow. He had more metal on him, covering his middle and hanging over his legs. 

“Who is this?” The larger Pirate questioned, voice deeper than the first one.

“He wants to talk to the Captain, I think,” Twig said, patting Solus on the back once. Solus stepped away from him.

The green pirate stepped forwards, circling him slowly, and Solus noticed then that he had two large knives in his hands. It took every part of him to stay still.

“What d’you want to see the Captain for?” He hissed at him. “He doesn’t see just anyone, you know.”

“If you must know,” Solus said as smoothly as he could, “I have a proposition for him.”

The green pirate considered this a moment. “What sort of proposition?”

Sensing more intrigue than hostility now, Solus felt the urge to shake fade. “That is for the Captain to know.”

If not for the mask, he was sure the Pirate would have scowled at him. “...Fine.” He turned away, waving a hand. “We’ll take you to the Captain.”

Solus bit down a sigh of relief as he followed the Pirates through the thick foliage surrounding the clearing, to a small helicopter. It had a clear window over the cockpit, blades sitting on top of it to make if flight-capable. It was made of a mix of wood and metal, and Solus noted it was shaped rather similarly to the ships he’s seen.

The larger Pirate climbed in behind a sort of handle, while Twig and the other Pirate hopped in on the other side. Twig waved Solus in after him, and Solus climbed in to find a sort of set of seats. He sat down in one of them, and the door was yanked shut.

The helicopter whirred to life, the blades atop it making a vibration sound as they spun rapidly and lifted the helicopter off the ground. Solus turned to watch as the ground got smaller, trying not to focus on the lurching in his stomach as they flew out of sight of Advent.

“You got that shit you needed, right?” The green Pirate spoke, glancign back at Twig from the seat in front of him.

“Yup! ‘S all in my bag!” Twig pat the back beside his hip.

“Good.” The green Pirate turned forward again.

The flight was very brief before Solus could see the largest Pirate ship he’s ever seen come into view. It had a gigantic skull off the front hull, and a series of chutes along the bottom, but that was all Solus could make out. 

He was really doing this.

They approached the ship from the side, but moved around to the back, where a hatch door slid open to reveal a hangar with a number of other helicopters inside. They flew through the doors and landed with ease, and the helicopter doors slid open so Solus could climb out.

“I will lead you to the Captain,” the large Pirate that had driven the helicopter came around to him, nodding at him once. “This way.”

Solus was lead out of the hangar into a hallway leading left and right, and he followed the Pirate to the right.

“If I may,” the Pirate spoke up with an air of caution about him, “are there details of this… proposition I may know? Perhaps what sort it is?” 

“I would rather speak with the Captain first,” Solus replied. “You will likely know in time.”

The Pirate hesitated, but nodded. “I understand.”

He was led to an elevator, the Pirate making an “after you” motion and allowing Solus to step onto it first. He was followed on, and the Pirate hit a button near the door. The elevator rumbled, then lifted upwards. Solus watched the wooden walls pass before him, making sure his shoulders were squared and his back was straight still.

The elevator stopped, clicking as it locked into place. Solus stepped out into another hall, his escort stepping forwards to lead him onwards. They moved through a thick metal doorway and into a room that was taller than it was wide. Above them was a series of openings into a hall that surrounded it on the next floor up.

“The Captain is through this door, at the end of the hall.” The Pirate nodded to another metal door. “Knock before you enter.”

Solus nodded once. “Thank you.” He stepped through the doorway, and was instantly relieved that he was alone for the moment, as he jumped when the door slammed shut behind him.

The hall was dim, small lights lining the hall where he saw an imposing door at the far end. Solus took a deep breath.

He was really doing this.

He moved down the hallway, quelling the anxiety that fought to the surface and focusing on what was ahead. One step at a time, he moved from one end of the hall to the other, breathing deep as he went.

He stopped before the door, hand lifting to knock but hesitating.

There was no going back now.

His knuckles rapped against the door once, twice, thrice. He stepped back, squaring his shoulders again.

The door opened to reveal a  _ massive _ Pirate. He was covered in a mix of metal and cloth, his head covered in what appeared to be a helmet with two large spikes sticking out of either side. He had a large skull-like medallion on his chest, pinning a red cape over his shoulders. He brandished an anchor, resting it over one shoulder.

“Who are you?” The Pirate Captain’s voice was low, snarling. Intimidating.

Solus fought the urge to shrink away, keeping his stance as firm as he could.

“I have a proposition for you.”

* * *

Solus shakily slipped into his home, quelling the trembling in his hands as best as he could.

He was late.

He closed the door as quietly as possible, wiping his feet very carefully. He tiptoed to the stairs, carefully picking his way up them.

“You’re home late.”

He flinched, only three steps up, and turned to face his mother.

“Sorry…” he said quietly, fiddling with his fingers. “Th-things took longer than I-I thought they would.”

His mother watched him for a long moment, and Solus was terrified she would ask him what he was doing again. He scrambled to come up with something; he was meeting a friend- no, he didn’t have friends and she knew it. He  _ made _ a friend, from school- no, no, Vellie. That one owl boy from Vellie. What was his name?

“You’re shaking.”

He blinked as she moved forwards, standing on the step below his and taking his hands into her own. She ran her thumb over one hand while the other quickly found feathers to preen. “Those classmates weren’t bothering you again, were they?”

“Oh, n-no,” Solus shook his head. “No, I-I didn’t even see th-them.”

She looked him over for a moment, then placed a hand on his cheek. “Everything’s okay,” she said gently. “Just breathe.”

Oh, she thought he was just anxious. Well, she was partly right.

“R-right,” he mumbled. “I’m trying…”

They stood there for a few moments, Solus focused on his breathing as his mother went back to preening him. He felt the tightness in his chest begin to ease, his breathing becoming easier.

His mother finally pulled away. “Are you hungry?”

Now that he thinks about it, he is quite hungry. He nods, and is lead back down the steps and to the table.

“There’s still some dinner left over, since you weren’t here to eat,” she says as she puts some stew into a bowl from the pot left on the stove. “It’s not too warm anymore, though.”

“I don’t mind,” he replied. She set the bowl in front of him. 

“I hope not,” she smiled, “because it’s a hassle to warm it up again for you.”

Solus cant help but snicker, spooning a bite into his mouth. He receives a pat on the head as his mother moves to leave the room, presumably headed to bed. He bids her goodnight and promises to put out the lanterns for her.

And then he was alone.

He sat very still for a long minute, staring at his hands. The one that was resting on the table still tingled with the feeling of it meeting the Pirate Captain’s cold, metal hand in a handshake. 

The Pirates were on his side now. Or, rather, he was on theirs. The promise of power and the proof of the Relic’s existence caused the Captain to agree in an instant, even going so far as to giving Solus a space to study his maps in order to locate them. That was what had caused him to be late home, was that he was explaining the order in which they should look. 

His stomach turned uncomfortably at the thought of someone discovering his affiliation, but he quelled it. He had taken precautions. He was careful. 

The next step was taken care of. All he had to do now was find the Relics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i! am! certain! solus'! mom! is! a! sweetheart!
> 
> heres a design i made of her(ft otus' mom):  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/242734870269394944/596981506040135680/unknown.png


	3. Chapter 3

It takes Solus three days to figure out the next steps.

He’s been pouring over the maps whenever he has the chance, at every break in schoolwork and opportunity he had. He’d studied the books and scrolls he was given as best he could when he could.

He found out two things about the Pirates as well; The two Pirates that had brought him here were going to be frequent faces, as they were the two highest-ranking lieutenants, and the Captain Molstrom was  _ impatient _ .

He was hounded for information every hour. Every. Hour. He did what he could to give the information he had, but he could only go so quickly. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , he identified the best order in which to gather the Relics.

The first was Relic Beta, located in Vellie. He figured it wouldn’t be hard to get in, get the Relic, and get out again with the smaller ships. Vellie wasn’t on the same level of Advent in terms of defense, so as long as they had enough ships in the air, Vellie stood no chance.

The second, he hoped, was Relic Gamma, hidden in the depths of the Floating Continent. The place was overgrown and somewhat dangerous, but the Pirates were able-bodied, and the lieutenants themselves would have no trouble getting in and helping him find it.

The third was Relic Alpha, hidden somewhere in the center of Advent. He hoped to put the third off, as the Pirates and the Guards would likely have to share fire. Plus, it was his home, with his family; he didn’t want to risk anyone getting hurt. It was going to be hard enough to get the Pirates to leave the Vellie citizens alone.

He had relayed his plan to the Captain, and he had agreed in an instant to it. It had taken a bit of time for him to convince him that the best time to strike wasn’t immediately, but in a few days time. He didn’t tell the Captain this, but he would already be in Vellie for his and his classmate’s monthly patrolling. They would be able to strike in a way that would keep Solus from risking his cover. The Captain finally relented, ultimately giving full control of the first heist to him and the lieutenants.

He was sitting in his room on the Dreadnought now, pacing as he began to plan the heist. He had a vague idea of where he needed to go to find the Relic’s location, and Vellie was small enough that he didn’t need to go ahead of time. But he needed to find a way to keep anyone from getting hurt.

He’d managed to find and copy a document about the people in Vellie. There were three people in the Guard; two that guarded the entrance, and a mechanic that fixed Vellie’s one cannon. Aside from them, there were two owls, Asio and Otus, and the villagers. He wasn’t worried about the villagers getting in the way; they would likely hide at any sign of Pirates. He had seen some of Asio and Otus before, and discovered that they both were quite easily distractible. 

He could find a way to distract the Guards and other owls from their posts, which would allow them to perform the heist without needing the larger, much more dangerous ships. He knew that the area below the homes was rather empty; maybe he could lead them there?

_ He _ couldn’t be the distraction, though. He had to lead the Pirates to the Relic.

He snapped his fingers in realization. Twig. Twig caused all kinds of trouble, and it wouldn’t be hard for him to dodge the Guards again.

That cleared that; it would distract those that would put up a fight, allowing Solus and the Pirates to come in.

All he had to do now was tell the plan to those lieutenants.

He moved to the wall, smacking a button on the wall. A speaker above it buzzed once, and then clicked, indicating it was on.

“I need to see the lieutenants,” Solus said into it, pulling his hood up. “And that spider if he is around.”

His voice echoed over the speakers in the halls. He hit the button again, turning off the microphone in his personal speaker. He turned back to his tables, relaying the plan in his head as he waited.

It didn’t take them long; the door slid open behind him, and he turned to watch the three of them shuffle in. Dirk was in the lead, sliding his knives into their holsters on the back of his green robes. Twig was right behind him, grinning as always. Alphonse, ever the gentlemanly type, took up the rear, sliding through the doorway closing the door behind him.

“What’s up, mystery man?” Twig snickered. Dirk elbowed him, hissing at him to shut up, but Twig’s smile didn’t falter.

“I have a plan as to how to get the first Relic,” Solus said smoothly. He nodded at Twig. “You enjoy causing trouble, yes?”

“Love it!” Twig cackled, both sets of hands rubbing together. “What’m I stealing?”

Solus didn’t answer him, instead turning to his maps. He pulled one he had gotten of Vellie’s current layout, unrolling it on top of the other papers he had scattered about. The three Pirates gathered around to look over his shoulders.

He pointed to the bottom section of Vellie. “Twig, you are to distract and lead the Guards and owls down here. Keep them busy.” 

“Can I steal?” Twig asked excitedly. 

“...If you must,” Solus relented. “Make some sort of scene, and then keep them busy while the rest of us retrieve the Relic.”

“You got it!” Twig folded his top set of arms, snickering.

Solus moved his finger up to an area in the center of Vellie. “The Relic is located around here,” he continued. “Once Twig has distracted those that will fight back, we can bring ships in to scare the villagers inside.” He paused, turning just enough that his hood pointed to Dirk. “I would like to avoid harming anyone.”

Dirk probably would’ve scowled if he had a visible face. “Why’re you callin’  _ me _ out on it?”

“You are much faster to fight,” Alphonse put in. Dirk spat at him. “I, too, would like to avoid harming anyone if we can.”

“Good,” Solus said, looking back to the map. “I will be there already, and I will signal you both once it is time to swarm. I will likely need assistance breaking open the ruin housing the Relic.”

“We can do that,” Dirk mused. “Not too hard to break some shit.”

“I was expecting as such,” Solus nods. “I will lead you to the ruin. We will break it, then leave. After this, I presume we will take the time to plan our next course of action back here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dirk nods once. “When is this taking place?”

“Three days’ time.” Solus rolls his map back up. “It is the soonest that I am able to lead you there without risking my identity being discovered by those I work with in Advent.”

“Got it,” Twig saluted, though it was in a silly manor.

“If there are no questions, you are free to leave,” Solus nods to the door. Dirk takes the invitation, leaving the room with Twig on his heels, chattering about what he might steal. Alphonse starts to follow, but hesitates and turns back to him.

“I have but one question,” he says, and something in his tone makes Solus tense beneath his cloak. “Why are you doing this? You are an owl, are you not? Your people, I presumed, never wanted to be with the likes of us.”

Solus pauses for a long time, but it’s really because he can’t find the words to respond. He stares at Alphonse for a while, struggling to make his tongue cooperate. He’s glad his hood conceals him, because he can feel his feathers had ruffled up in surprise.

Finally, he turns away. “It is none of your concern.”

Alphonse hesitates. “I… suppose not,” he says slowly, “but it just seems… strange to me, is all.”

Solus hesitates a moment. Something in him wants to tell him, but the rest of him didn’t dare. This was a Pirate.

“... It is none of your concern.” Solus repeated, a little firmer this time. Alphonse nods, ducking his gaze, and leaves the room.

* * *

The day had come.

Solus was standing in Vellie, hands gripping his book and scroll of information on the Relics. In front of him was a ruin, owl shaped as all ruins were. It had a square piece on the front that almost appeared to be a door.

It was here, he was sure of it.

Twig had hopped into place already, waiting for his opportunity to strike. The seven or eight pirate ships were hidden around Vellie in the foliage and behind rock formations. All they needed now was the right moment.

“There he is!”

Solus bit down a groan; Fib and Bonacci, of course.

He turned around as they landed, twin grins on their faces. “Hiding down here, Solus?” Fib asked. “What, are you hiding from the villagers again?”

Solus tightened his grip on his things subconsciously. “Umm… uh…”

Fib’s smile got wider. “What’s up, Solus?” She stepped forwards, and Solus stepped back. “Gonna patrol for Pirates today?”

Bonacci followed her lead. “Or are you gonna run away if you see anything?”

Solus moved to step back from them, but his heel caught on something and sent him onto his back with a grunt. Fib and Bonacci cracked up, laughing at him as he started to push up a little again.

“Look at this guy!” Fib managed between giggles. “He can’t even stay on his feet!” Bonacci couldn’t manage any words, laughing harder instead.

“ _ You brats again?! _ ” The three of them flinched, Fib and Bonacci whirling around in surprise. Before whoever had yelled could continue, they took flight and scrambled away. Solus watched them fly off with a sense of relief.

“You okay, man?” His gaze lowered to find two figures standing over him; one was a short brown half-owl, gauntlet-covered hand outstretched to him. The other was a guardsman, though his hat was worn backwards. Solus very cautiously took the half-owl’s hand, and was pulled to his feet with a startling ease, considering he was a good deal taller than him.

“O-oh, yes,” Solus managed, watching in surprise as the half-owl then ducked down and picked up the scattered items, handing them to Solus with a smile. “Th-thank you.”

The green-clad guardsman looked him over once, hand pinching at his goatee in thought. “You’re one of Strix’s students?” He had been the one to yell. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

Solus instinctively took a step back. “A-ah, yes,” he nodded very shallowly, “B-Bonacci and Fib are my c-classmates. We’re g-g-” Solus mentally cursed his voice for betraying him- “g-great pals!”

Neither of them looked like they believed him in the slightest, but neither said anything.

“Your name’s Solus?” He nodded to the guardsman. “Listen, they were having a go at Otus here earlier, too.” He offered a grin. “If they give you any trouble, just yell for us.” Otus nodded, smiling wide.

Solus found a little smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Th-thanks you g-guys.” His smile fell away, and his gaze ducked. “Th-they’re right, though… I’m a c-c-coward.”

“Don’t say that stuff about yourself, man,” Solus blinked, gaze returning to the guardsman. “Listen, why don’t we-”

A shriek from above cut him off, causing the three of them to jump and look up. “Someone! Help!” Solus couldn’t see past the island above them, but he knew what was going on regardless.

It was starting.

“Mandolyn!” The guardsman sounded frantic. A shape jumped off the side of an island above him, and Solus could tell Twig had some sort of instrument shape in one hand. He landed between him and the two before him, knocking them away from each other and sending Solus back onto his back. Twig was grinning wide, not even seeming to notice as he continued towards the bottom of Vellie as planned.

“Oh no,” the guardsman jumped up from where he’d been knocked over as well, “it’s the troublemaker!” He scrambled to pull Otus up. “Quick, Solus! You call for help while we chase him down!”

“Oh..!” Solus pushed himself up a bit. “O-okay!”

“C’mon, Otus, pick me up and let’s go!” Otus nodded quickly, taking flight and grabbing the guardsman by the shoulders. He paused long enough to spare Solus a glance, before darting off after Twig.

Solus watched them disappear, then sighed. He needed to give Twig a little bit of time to ensure that he kept them distracted, so he moved up into the main area of Vellie.

He spotted a couple of villagers, one a large, round man shuffling up into a house that seemed to match with a man who was half naked and dripping wet. Above and to the right of them was a woman who seemed nearly in hysterics fumbling with the doorknob to her home in an attempt to get inside. Aside from them, he could find no indication of any other Guards or owls; Fib and Bonacci had likely scrambled off to somewhere they could be jerks in peace, but he had no idea about anyone else.

Solus ducked away into a thick patch of foliage, effectively hiding himself from view. He steadied his breathing, hand gripping the medallion for a moment. Then, he yanked his cloak off and flipped it, replacing it and pulling the hood over his head.

Time to get started.

He dropped back down to the ruin, peering briefly down towards where Twig had disappeared, then got to work. He retrieved a small, circular mirror from a pocket, checking it over briefly out of habit. He then caught the sunlight with it, pointing it up towards the hot spring and causing the light to dance on the alcove.

It took a moment or two, but a twin light danced down at his feet, and that was that. He pocketed his mirror, squared his shoulders, and waited.

In a matter of minutes, the sky darkened until it felt like nighttime, and small ships swarmed Vellie. Spotlights shone all over the place, searching for any movement. Solus waited as a spotlight found him, and a moment later, two Pirate lackeys landed in front of him. 

Solus said nothing, pointing to the ruin. The pirates got to work, one pulling a blaster out while the other started to try and pry the door off with long claws. When that didn’t work, the pirate with the blaster took aim, shooting the door at point blank.

This worked much better; the door crumpled and bent before falling clean off. Solus pushed between them and ducked down, peering inside.

The item inside was golden, shaped vaguely like an owl’s face but not quite. It had sharp corners, kept in perfect condition despite the hundreds of years it had been waiting. Solus carefully reached out and picked it up by the ring attached to the top.

The second he touched it, a rush of what he could only describe as power surged up his arms and into his chest. His vision went white, but terror had no time to grab hold of him before something came into view.

Solus didn’t recognize where this was, but it was so out of focus he couldn’t begin to guess. Hands were passing the Relic he had just found back and forth, murmuring he couldn’t make out ringing through his head. It got louder and louder, the passing of the Relic getting faster as it did. The Relic finally rested in a pair of brown feathered hands, and the murmuring suddenly stopped. Then, the vision snapped away to black.

A tremor brought him back to reality, and Solus had to blink a few times to refocus his vision, shaking his head. He was back in Vellie, the Pirates still swarming the sky. He nodded to the lackeys that had assisted him, and they nodded back before hopping away to their ships. Solus tucked the Relic away and ducked into the brush again.

His timing was near perfect, as Otus suddenly came up from below, not even seeming to notice the state of the ruin as he nervously moved up through Vellie, disappearing past the hot springs. Solus couldn’t blame the fear etched in the half-owl’s face.

Solus moved up now, towards the leading ship. Alphonse and Dirk were standing on the deck, overseeing everything. He landed with ease, cloak falling back around him. They turn to him as he pulls the Relic out, passing it to Dirk with the understanding that he would be giving it to the Captain. As soon as his hands were empty, Solus hopped back into the foliage.

His heart was thudding in his chest, ears ringing harshly. He had done it.

One Relic down, two more to go.

Solus landed with ease out of sight. As he did, another tremor shook the ground.

“This is strange…” Alphonse spoke up from above him. “There seems to be some kind of tremor. Maybe the village is fighting back?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Dirk replied. “We have what we came for.”

“You are right.” Alphonse pauses very briefly. “Then it is time to leave.”

“Not yet it’s not!” Dirk had an excitement to his voice that Solus didn’t like. “It’s time for pillaging!”

Solus’ heart thudded harder.

“Do not be ridiculous,” Alphonse chided. “We are done here.”

Solus sighed. Thank the stars for Alphonse.

“Captain Molstrom’s order,” he continued, “was to move on to attack Advent.”

Solus nearly choked. 

He hardly heard Dirk’s reply, instead smacking his medallion and immediately whisking away from Vellie.

He ended up in Tropos, just out of the way of the Pirate swarm. His legs buckled from sheer terror, and he ended up on his knees.

Molstrom hadn’t listened. Hadn’t kept his word. He was getting rash. 


	4. Chapter 4

He didn’t know why he was here.

He needed to get to Advent. The Pirates were on their way. But he stood here, just below the Owl Temple, waiting for Otus to finish his little escapade below.

Otus didn’t know he was here, granted, but Solus was still getting impatient.

Finally-  _ finally _ \- Otus must have caught sight of him, because he appeared from below Solus’ little island, landing with ease and patting his hip once. In a flash that Solus barely kept himself from flinching at, the guardsman from before- Geddy, he thinks?- appears beside him.

Teleportation. Interesting.

“The Owl Temple,” Solus finds himself saying. “First of the great temples.” Solus looks up at the swirling clouds above him. “Here the owls learned how to control the elements and challenge the natural order. By the first aeon, they had mastered water, fire, and wind. And their work here revealed to them the existence of the higher mysteries.” He lowers his gaze back to Otus, who was watching him curiously. “So says the book of Noctae.”

He doesn’t wait for a response, simply lifting his hand and tapping his medallion, teleporting away.

He finds himself on the Dreadnought now, and he feels the ship is still in movement. They aren’t there yet.

He exits his study, moving down the halls to where Molstrom stands, peering into the glass case where Relic Beta sits, hovering in its place silently.

“I thought we had agreed to go to the Floating Continent next,” Solus says as calmly as he can. Molstrom hardly flinches.

“Plans change,” he rumbled. “We can take on Advent, so why wait?”

“I suppose,” Solus replied carefully. “But are you planning to attack?”

“Advent will not let us get close without a fight,” Molstrom says. “We’ll have to exchange fire.”

Solus knows he’s right, but he can feel his anger rising. He smooths it over as best he can.

“And regardless,” Molstrom turns to him, and stares him down with a cripplingly intimidating stare. “I am the Captain here. You are merely an advisor to me.”

Solus nods, unable to make himself speak.

“We will land soon,” Molstrom turns back to the Relic. “If you don’t wish to witness it, I suggest you hole away again.”

Solus turns and leaves before he can think to reply.

He rushes back to his little study, anxiety rising with every step until he slammed the door shut, leaning against it. He took a deep, shaking breath, then stood straight again.

He still had time.

He pressed his medallion again, vision going white for a second before returning to an Advent alleyway.

He flips his cloak around, reattaching it to his shoulders as he hurried out onto the streets. They were just as busy as usual, meaning there weren’t any signs of the Pirates yet.

He hurried towards his home, weaving between the people milling about and reaching it in record time. He hurried inside, not even bothering to wipe his feet as he hurried down the hall into the kitchen. His mother was at the table, a pile of papers in front of her. She looked up at his entrance, standing quickly at his panicked expression.

“Solus?” She moved around the table, brows furrowing. “What’s wrong?”

Solus couldn’t speak through the tightness in his throat. He rushed forwards and grabbed hold of her in a hug. She returned it, though she still seemed startled. There were a few moments where they just stood there, Solus fighting the trembling in his arms while his mother just stood still and held him back. Finally, she carefully broke from his grip, hands finding his cheeks while she looked at him in concern. 

“Sweetheart, what happened?” 

He wanted to tell her so bad. Tell her everything about the Hex and Anti-Hex and the Relics and the Pirates. But his tongue was glued down, and his voice was refusing to come up. He fought with himself, fighting to say anything.

“I-I…”

His opportunity was gone, the light outside the window dimming drastically. They both looked to the window, and Solus’ mother released him to peer outside.

“Oh, sweet merciful maker…” She turned to him, eyes wide and panicked. “Solus, you need to get to the school. Strix is going to want your help.”

“B-but-” Solus panicked. “M-mom, what about you?”

“Honey, I’ll be just fine,” she approached him again, cupping his face gently. “I promise. You need to get going.”

Solus relented, nodding carefully. He grabbed her in one more hug.

“I love you,” he murmured. She pressed her beak to his head in a kiss. 

“I love you too,” she said gently. “Now get going!”

Solus nodded, hurrying back to the door. As he left the home, a neighbor was rushing over.

“Andia!” She called in to his mother. “Andia, we need your help moving…!”

Solus didn’t hear all of what she was asking as he took to the sky and rushed across town, flinching at every boom of the cannons or gunshot in the distance.

The sky was getting ever darker, lighting up with flashes of cannon fire that only increased in frequency. Solus could see ships beginning to come into view, Pirate lackeys hopping about, excited at the prospect of a raid.

It didn’t take him long to reach the school, to his luck, and he hurried inside with little trouble. 

Strix was already there, and turned as he pushed the door shut behind him. Fib and Bonacci were across the room with Kernelle. Solus nodded shallowly in greeting, embarrassed at being late.

“There you are,” Strix said mildly. “You’ve managed to be here before Asio’s student, at least.”

Solus blinked, registering now that Asio and the Professor were standing off to the side. The Professor was musing while Asio looked absolutely furious.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled. “I-I was with my mother.”

“Do not worry,” Strix said levelly. “I suspected as much.” He turned away to face Fib and Bonacci. “We need to get ready to assist out there.”

Solus nodded, moving across the room quickly to place some things on the library counter. He didn’t want to lose anything, and knew it would be safe there for now. Solus smoothed out his cloak as Asio suddenly moved from his place and stepped outside.

“We are going to need to help the soldiers,” Strix said to Solus and his classmates, pulling his attention back to him. “They will need supplies and assistance repairing the cannons.” Strix glanced away, out a window. “This is a surprisingly powerful attack from the Pirates. I would not be surprised if-”

He was cut off by the door slamming open, causing all of them to flinch in surprise. Asio was pushing Otus inside, Geddy at their heels. Otus turned to his teacher, but stumbled, and that seemed to be the last straw for Asio.

“ _ Move it _ !” 

Solus tensed as Otus was struck by an angry hand, stumbling backwards and onto his back in the center of the foyer. Geddy rushed after him, kneeling and making sure he was okay, before turning angrily to Asio. 

“Hey, lay off Otus!” He fumed, but Asio scowled back.

“Be quiet, Geddy!” The Professor cut in this time, looking just as angry. “You’re both to blame for this!”

Geddy stood, feet planted firmly on the floor. “What?! What for?”

Asio hissed. “You idiots!” Otus flinched from his place on the floor, pushing up into a sitting position. “You were supposed to shut down the Owl Temple! Did you think we sent you out to have fun?!” He scoffed harshly, turning away and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Oh, how I wish I could have sent someone  _ competent _ instead…”

“H-hey now,” Geddy fought back, though he seemed hesitant. “There was nothing to shut down! The control room was broken; the Owl Temple’s been shut down for years!”

The Professor balked. “The wind machinery was  _ never active _ ?!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Asio snapped. “We’re all familiar with you and Otus’ slackery!” His gaze snapped to Otus, who tried to hide in his feathers. “Your actions are inexcusable, Otus. You bring shame to owls everywhere. And most of all, you bring shame upon  _ me _ .”

Solus wanted to contest it, but couldn’t find the voice nor the words to do so.

Kernelle gave a long, frustrated sigh. “This is quite enough, Asio.” He turned to face her. “Rather than blow up on this child, you should get to work defending Advent!” Her gaze flicked past Asio to Strix. “Strix, will you stop this silliness?”

Strix tapped his crop against his hand. “Absolutely, Kernelle.” His head lowered, but Solus could tell he was keeping eye contact. “Asio, we don’t have time for this. As a fellow owl, you should know better,” he chided. “The entirety of Captain Molstrom’s fleet is raining fire upon Advent. My students and I plan to carry supplies to the turret gunners and do repairs. It will be dangerous, but it’s the least we can do.”

The Professor’s brow furrowed. “Is there no way to strike back against the Pirates?”

Strix shook his head, and Solus fought to keep his hands steady. “I’m afraid not. Our only recourse is our turrets. The Pirate Dreadnoughts are too heavily fortified to assault with our own ships. We can only hope that our turret fire will ward them off.” He turned halfway around. “Bonacci! Fib! Let’s go help the turret gunners.” His gaze went back to Asio. “You and your student should do the same. If you can.”

Strix turned and gave Solus a once over. “Solus… You keep guard here.” Fib and Bonacci barely hid their snickering.

Solus swallowed hard. “Sh-shouldn’t we evacuate?” He asked desperately.

“No,” Strix answered, and Solus’ arms trembled. “We have to hold Advent. Stay here.”

Solus bit back a sigh and relented. “Y-yes, sir.”

Strix nodded, then turned and led Fib and Bonacci out into the fray; they had to step around Otus, who was still on the floor.

“I’m going to help, too,” the Professor announced, following after them.

There was a long, tense silence as Solus glanced between the remaining four. Geddy was still glaring Asio down, and Asio was returning it levelly. Kernelle looked exasperated. The distant sound of cannon fire rumbled the building again.

“...Otus.” Asio broke his staring contest with Geddy to look at his student. “You have caused enough harm. You will stay in here. I will lock the door behind me as I go to help the others. You are not fit to help the others protect the city.”

Otus tried harder to hide in his own feathers.

Asio turned and moved towards the door, hesitating in the doorway. “Kernelle, Solus… please see to it that these two do not do anything stupid while I’m away.” With that, he left, slamming the door behind him with enough force to shake the entire frame.

Solus watched as Geddy finally deflated from his angry stance, glancing down at Otus as he finally got to his feet. Kernelle turned away from the doorway, rolling her eyes with a snort.

“That stuck-up old fool…” she grumbled, half to herself. 

She turned to Otus, opening her mouth to speak to him, but Otus suddenly launched upwards, flapping hard and secluding himself somewhere in the greenhouse above.

“Otus-!” Geddy called after him, but Kernelle moved forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Give him space,” she advised gently. “He’ll be alright.” Geddy hesitated, but nodded, moving to the staircase and seating himself on the bottom step.

Solus wasn’t sure what to do with himself at that point. Aside from tensing at every rumbling explosion outside, there wasn’t much  _ to _ do right then. He wanted more than anything to go back to make sure his mother was okay, but his orders were to stay there. He couldn’t talk Molstrom out of attacking, and he still didn’t know where Relic Alpha was.

He sighed and picked up his book off the counter beside him, then seated himself on the floor against the wall. He supposed he could study while he waited. He flipped through the pages until he found the page on Relic Beta, digging in to understand the Relic they already had.

Relic Beta was the second created Relic of the three. It's power was in relation to fire, giving the Hex offence-level power. It was very carefully handled, as it was so powerful it could destroy entire cities if used wrong.

Solus realized with a lurch that Molstrom had this Relic and was currently in the biggest settlement for miles.

“Hey, Solus?” His attention was pulled to Geddy, who had approached while he wasn’t looking. “D’you uh… mind checking in on Otus for me?” He rubbed the back of his head. “I dunno how to get up to him.”

“Oh,” Solus snapped his book shut, “u-uh, sure.”

He stood carefully, moving to the center of the foyer for room and easily rising up into the greenhouse. 

Otus was sitting in the corner, hugging his knees and looking out the windows. His head lifted as Solus landed near him, eyes reddened and feathers drooping. Solus tried not to let his eyes linger on the red hand print across his cheek.

“H-hey…” he very carefully lifted a hand in greeting, too afraid of pushing boundaries to step any closer. “I’m sure you don’t want to talk right now, but… I want you to know that… I believe you.”

Otus’ head lifts a bit, feathers twitching up. Surprise.

“You don’t seem like the type to lie, Otus,” Solus continues carefully. An explosion booms outside, and both of them lean away from the windows momentarily.

Solus can’t help the sigh he gives. “I guess we’ve both been dumped in here,” he mumbles. “I h-hope this all blows over.” Otus nods in agreement. “This p-pirate attack seems to be quite huge! I-I mean…” His hands wring uncomfortably. “How could it t-turn out like this..?”

Otus pushes to his feet, reaching out to him. He likely meant to place his hand on Solus’ shoulder, but due to Solus being so much taller than he was, his hand rested right above Solus’ elbow instead. He gives him a little smile, trying to be reassuring, and Solus can’t help but return it.

“...Th-thanks, Otus.” Solus glances back behind him through the floor to the foyer, where he can see Geddy waiting. “Um, Geddy asked me to check on you. M-make sure you’re okay.”

Otus’ hand retracts and he wipes at his face quickly, then puts on a big smile and places his hands on his hips with an affirmative whistle. He seems okay.

The two of them hover back to the first floor, Solus returning to his place by the desk while Geddy checks Otus over briefly.

“Don’t look so down, laddie,” Kernelle pipes up. “If you made a mistake, you’ll make it right in time. Take Asio and the Professor, for instance,” she nods towards the front door. “They’ve made plenty of mistakes. Only reason they’re able to act so high and mighty now is because they’ve worked hard to set those mistakes right.”

Geddy turns to face her. “Listen, lady,” he says almost cautiously. “We didn’t do anything wrong! We defeated a giant mechanical frog guardian to get to the control room! But when we got there, it was already broken!” His voice grows more agitated as he speaks, and he catches himself and sighs. “Like we said, the machinery wasn’t on in the first place.”

Kernelle looks fascinated. “Really?” Geddy and Otus nod simultaneously. “That’s very interesting! It’s been thought that the Owl Temple was responsible for the islands drifting apart from each other.” Her hand finds her chin as she mulls the information over. “If the temple isn’t causing it, then I wonder what is..? I’ll have to look into this matter...”

Solus knows, but doesn’t bother trying to say.

Kernelle snaps from her thoughts. “Where are my manners? My name is Kernelle. I research biology and teach the children at this school.” She leans forwards, grin almost splitting her face. “ _ And _ I make rockets and bombs for fun.”

Geddy starts to step back from her a touch. “Um… Pleased to meet you, Kernelle.” He half gestures to Otus. “I’m Geddy, and this is Otus. We’re best buds. I tend to speak for him, since he’s a mute.”

Solus blinked. That explained a lot.

Kernelle leans back into her normal stance. “Well, pleased to meet you both.”

Geddy turns to Otus, saying something so quietly that Solus can’t hear it. Solus turns away from them, moving to go back to his books.

A click and a whoosh pulls his attention back, and he physically jumps.

Alphonse is standing in the center of the foyer.

“Ah, Master Otus,’ he greets. “How perfect that you have summoned me! Quickly, we cannot waste time!”

Solus can see Kernelle is also warily watching Alphonse, but Otus and Geddy both seem relaxed about him. Why would they be so friendly with him? He’s a pirate!

“I must speak with you,” Alphonse continues, then glances at Kernelle. “All of you, in fact.”

Geddy nods, then turns and waves Solus over. Solus skirts along the walls carefully, then positions himself behind the others, watching Alphonse warily.

Thank the stars Alphonse didn’t recognize him.

“We must stop the attack on the city at once,” Alphonse begins, tone low and serious. 

Geddy folds his arms. “How are we supposed to do that? We’ve been locked in here, and there’s nothing we can do against the Pirate fleet.” He nods shortly at Alphonse. “You must know that.”

“Nothing we can do?” Alphonse considers his words a moment, then places his hands on his hips. “Master Geddy, I do not share your pessimistic outlook!”

Geddy pauses. “Huh?”

Alphonse probably would have a sly grin if they could see it. “I know  _ precisely _ how to stop them.”

Kernelle straightens suddenly, as if hit with realization. “Hey! You’re a pirate, aren’t you? Do you perhaps have some information that could help us?”

“Of course!” Alphonse folds his arms. “We need to stop the Dreadnought. Stopping the Dreadnought could stop the entire fleet. It’s a massive ship, but it’s got one weakness: we can sneak in through the bomb chutes, and set off an explosive charge.” He claps his hands, causing Solus to flinch. “And  _ kaboom _ ! Advent would be safe.”

Kernelle considers this for a moment. “That sounds very dangerous,” she muses. 

“Otus, Geddy, and myself are noble men,” Alphonse assures. “We do not care for trifles such as danger! Madam… Kernelle?” Kernelle nods. “Might I ask you for the keys out of this building?”

Kernelle pauses. “I don’t know…” She eyes the three of them. “Do I have any reason to trust you?”

“I…” Solus cuts in before he can think too hard on it. All eyes fall on him. “I trust them!” Otus blinks at him, starting to smile. “Otus and Geddy are great guys,” he continues. “They wouldn’t lie!”

Kernelle eyes him a moment, then turns to eye Otus and Geddy. 

“Give these two brave souls a chance to show their worth,” Alphonse says quietly. 

Solus can’t remember the last time he’s seen Kernelle so serious. She looks between the three before her, then glances back at Solus, then to the three again. After what feels like an eternity, she stands straight and digs through her lab coat’s pocket.

“Here’s a key,” she says as she produces a little silver key, passing it to Otus. “If anyone asks us, we didn’t see you go.”

Solus nods. “Good luck out there! And, um… be careful!”

Kernelle grins wide. “Blow those bastards sky high!”

Alphonse nods back, then looks to Otus. “Let’s go, little one!”

Otus nods, smiles brightly at Kernelle and Solus, before leading his friends outside.

Solus didn’t really notice his breath was held while the door was open until it shut again and he sighed.

“They’ll be alright,” Kernelle pats him on the back. “They have a whole pirate on their side.”

“Y-yeah…” Solus absentmindedly gripped the edges of his cloak. “I’m just… worried. About them, about my classmates, about my mother…”

“I get it,” Kernelle nods. “If things go south, we’ll evacuate whoever we can, yeah?”

Solus nods. “Y-yeah.” Another explosion shook the building, and Solus flinched. He looked up through the greenhouse roof at the dark sky.

Molstrom wanted the Relic, and perhaps if Solus could get it for him, he’d leave before causing any major damage…

Solus moves and grabs his book again. “I-I’m gonna watch from upstairs.”

“Alright,” Kernelle nods. “Don’t freak yourself out.”

Solus nods, then flaps hard against the floor and flies up into the greenhouse.

He has some work to get to, after all.

Solus flips his cloak, careful to not make too much noise as he did. As soon as it was secure, he tapped his medallion and whisked away.

He appeared in the center of the marketplace, and he was immensely lucky that no one was around.

He  _ knew _ Relic Alpha was here somewhere. He knew it was probably in a place similar to Relic Beta’s location in Vellie, but he didn’t see any ruins around. Explosions lit up the ground around him, but didn’t help him spot anything any better.

“There you are.”

He whipped around, and spotted Dirk waiting in a nearby alleyway. He was juggling his knives, body language more aggressive than usual. “Been waiting for you to show up,” he hisses.

“I was caught up,” Solus replies coolly. “Where is Alphonse?”

“Gone.” Dirk spats, knife flying into a wall. “Fuck him. Where’s the Relic?”

“Here, somewhere.” He turns back to the marketplace, scanning the area over. “I am not entirely sure where yet.”

“Then figure it out!” Dirk threw his hands up. Solus scowled at him, though it was hidden by his hood, and looked around. 

Scanning the area, he realized how strange it was that the marketplace was empty for once. The stalls full of items were still lining the street, but they were abandoned. Some of them had stuff scattered around the ground, while others were knocked over entirely.

In the center of the marketplace’s road was a circular detail of bricks. Multicolored spirals lead into the center where a symbol sat right in the center. As Solus approached it, he realized exactly what it was.

It was the same symbol as his medallion.

No wonder he hadn’t been able to find it before; there was no way he would see something like this with the crowds that usually filled the area.

He pinched his cloak at the base of the medallion so it wouldn’t fall off, then removed it from his cloak and held it to the symbol. Instantly, the symbol glowed a rich green color, and as he pulled his medallion away, the stone circle began to rise.

Solus clipped his medallion back in place as the circle lifted up more and more, revealing what seemed to be a cylindrical case. Inside the case was Relic Alpha, spinning silently in it’s place, pristine. The glass of the case suddenly vanished, allowing Solus to take hold of the Relic.

His vision went white like it had with Relic Beta, but he was expecting it this time.

Slowly, a lakefront came into view. Waves danced gently along the lake’s surface surrounded by foliage and trees. Before Solus could register more, the waves began to get higher, and the water began to rise. It got faster and faster, water rising higher as Solus felt fear take hold. Before he knew it, all he could see was blue. He blinked a couple times, realizing somewhere around the center of the lake was Relic Alpha, spinning as it had been in the case. Suddenly, it spun rapidly around, glowing brightly, before his vision snapped to black.

Solus shook himself out of it and found himself back in Advent. The case for the Relic had sunk back into the ground. Dirk had approached by now, standing in front of him with his hand out expectantly. Solus passed him the Relic without a word. He took it, turning it over once, before nodding.

“Good work, owlboy,” he muttered. He whipped around and took a running start to leap onto a nearby roof, before vanishing from sight.

Solus shook his ruffled feathers down, tapping his medallion and returning to the school.

The school was as he had left it, but there was a distant yelling he recognized as Kernelle somewhere in one of the halls. Solus quickly flipped his cloak and yanked his book out, opening it as if he had been reading this whole time.

Kernelle appeared within seconds from the stairwell. “ _ There _ you are!” 

He looked up, startled to find her so disheveled. “Wh-what?”

“Solus, we need to get out of here,” she rushed to him, shoving the scrolls he’d left downstairs into his arms. “Something’s gone wrong. Rumors are spreading that Molstrom’s gonna use a Relic.”

“R-Relic?” Solus pulls a startled tone into his voice. “Like an  _ Ancient Relic _ ?”

“Exactly an Ancient Relic!” Kernelle moves behind him and starts pushing him to the stairs. “We need to get as many people out of here as we can before he can do anything!”

“R-right!” Solus got the lead out from his feet, following her lead and rushing downstairs.

They rushed outside, and Kernelle pointed towards his home. “You start telling people to run to the docks. I’m gonna hijack a ferry and get it ready for people to board.”

Solus nods once, then turns and rushes away, doing his best not to trip over his own feet in terror. It doesn’t take him long to find someone; a round man with a little bird perched on one finger. He points him to the docks through a stumble of words, and thank the stars the man seems to understand him. Solus repeats the process with a mother and her child, who also rush towards the docks.

There’s a thundering explosion, one louder than any of the ones preceding it. Solus’ gaze snaps upwards to see the Dreadnought far above, fire spewing from any and every opening. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize why.

Otus. He’d left to do exactly that. He must have succeeded!

Despite what Solus hoped was an obvious victory, the multitude of ships remained, gunfire still echoing through the air. Panic rose in Solus chest as he stumbled back.

Molstrom wasn’t retreating.

Something flies off the side of the Dreadnought. And not three seconds later, a much larger shape comes falling towards him.

Molstrom lands with such a ferocity that it tears the clock tower in half, sending the top of it in Solus’ direction. He panics and takes to the air, flying out of the way. He watches in sheer terror as Molstrom tears through a line of soldiers with ease. 

He spots Kernelle flying a ferry away from the docks seconds before Molstrom’s deep, metallic laugh rattles his whole body. He looks up in terror as something bright, shimmering red is crushed in his hand.

Relic Beta.

Solus hardly gets to gasp before Molstrom’s anchor meets the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Solus stood in front of a grave, refusing to look at the name etched intricately into the stone.

This was his fault.

He had given them the location. The power. And this was the result. It wasn’t his intent; he had demanded him not to use the Relics yet, and he had hollowly agreed to the terms. And he had foolishly believed him at his word.

He should have known better. If Solus had gotten a rush of power when he had it, there was no doubt Molstrom did, too. And Solus knew for a fact he had a better grasp on his impulses than Molstrom did. Molstrom likely got the rush of power and decided then to attack Advent as he did. 

Once Molstrom had Relic Beta, there was nothing Solus could do to stop him.

Which meant he caused this by getting his help in the first place.

He should have known better than to trust a Pirate.

The wind picked up a bit, blowing through the graveyard. Solus barely glanced at the engravings. 

Andia. A friend and mother.

He turned on his heel before tears could fully form.

He had no time to grieve. He had to get going. He exited the Graveyard, not paying any heed to the other figure near the center. He fought back the emotions that swirled in the back of his mind, pressing his scrolls to his chest.

He’d make it right. He’d fix it. He’d make it up to her. To everyone.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice someone approaching until he bumped right into them. He somehow kept his balance, stepping back in surprise. 

It was Otus, worse for wear and tired.

“Oh,” Solus forced his voice to keep it's pitch, “s-sorry Otus.”

Otus’ feathers twitched and he waved a hand mildly. It was fine.

Solus gripped his things, gaze falling. “... Everything’s gone so wrong… I-I can’t believe it.” Otus whistled lowly in agreement, shifting his weight. 

He had to leave. He was wasting time.

Solus hauled up the courage he needed to look Otus in the face again.

“... Goodbye, Otus.” Otus looked startled, confused. “I-I can’t stay here… we won’t meet again.”

He didn’t watch to see any reaction before he brushed past Otus and out into Vellie, taking to the air.

He flew behind some random island before activating his medallion, teleporting in an instant to the room he’d been given on the Dreadnought. His maps and scrolls still scattered about were joined by the ones in his hands as he dropped everything, taking two shaky steps to the rickety desk and collapsed into the chair, folding over and resting his head and arms on the desk’s surface as his grief took hold.

* * *

Two Relics down, one to go.

Solus was so close to his goal already. Two Relics, locked away on the Dreadnought, and he had managed to secure himself a key. He just needed the last Relic, and this could all be over.

Despite himself, he was standing just outside the Floating Continent. Dirk and Twig had gone in already, and he had planned on guiding them as best as he could, but something kept him here, waiting for it.

He wondered if anyone would try to stop them. The most likely candidate for it was Otus and his friends, considering he had Alphonse with him now. Alphonse knew of the Relics and their power; if Otus hadn’t before, he likely did now.

The wind picked up for a moment, pushing his cloak against his back, before it died away again. He looked up into the Floating Continent, past the giant chain that was locked over the entrance. He couldn’t see well in there, and he heard rumors of gnats that thrived in the dark living in there.

He supposed the darkness supported that theory.

The beat of wings sounded, breaking him from his thoughts, and he lowered his gaze in time to watch Otus fly up, looking upwards at the chain. Solus half expected- almost wanted- him to pass him by, keep going on his way. But Otus’ gaze lowered and caught sight of him, and he quickly landed before him, patting his hip. Geddy and Alphonse appeared in a flash, glancing about briefly before spotting him as well.

Solus prayed that Alphonse didn’t say anything to them about him.

“The Floating Continent,” Solus quoted. “Greatest of the Owl homes.” He looked up into the entrance again, causing Otus to follow his lead. “The machines produced here were the finest the world has ever seen. For the first time, Owl technology surpassed the capabilities of life itself. There seemed to be no end to the heights the owls could reach.” He bit down a sigh, lowering his gaze again. “...So says the book of Noctae.”

The wind picked up again, so Solus took a moment to pause, considering his next words carefully.

“I wonder…” His body turned itself around, away from his audience. “If… I have chosen the right path…” He paused, turning back to them, fighting for something else to say. His tongue came up empty of words, however, and he relented and sighed, pressing his hand to his medallion and whisking away.

He hadn’t intended it, but he ended up teleporting the very short distance to the inside of the Floating Continent. Grumbling to himself and shaking his head, his hand moved to press against his medallion again.

“...Nope,” Geddy was saying below. “He sure knows his owl history, though. And it sorta seems like he’s following us.”

His hand hovers just above the medallion, pausing. They were talking about him.

Geddy’s voice raised in volume, and Solus had to fight every urge to yelp at his words.

“If he’s got anything to do with the attack on Advent, I’ll make him  _ pay _ !”

Solus smacked his hand against his medallion in a rush, but his scenery remained the same. Startled, he hit it a second, then third time.

Why wasn’t it working?

“Next time, let’s grab him!” Geddy shouted. There was a long pause that Solus filled by trying again and again to teleport away. 

Alphonse hummed, tone uncertain. “Well… we can certainly try. He seems to have some sort of teleportation mechanic, though.”

“So do we!” Geddy countered. He started to say something, but paused. “Well, I guess his might work differently from Otus’ thing.”

“It appears that way,” Alphonse mused. “Anyway, our most important task…”

Solus stopped listening. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, quelling his anxiety, and thinking of his study on the Dreadnought. Focusing hard, he tapped his medallion again.

When he opened his eyes, he was right in the center of his study. 

He heaved a great sigh of relief, collapsing into his desk chair. That was too close.

So he can’t teleport when panicked. Noted.

* * *

Dirk had done it.

The three Relics were sitting silently in their cases, spinning slowly in circles. Solus watched them carefully from behind his hood. 

He just needed to escape with them now.

They were still charging; it wouldn’t be long before they were at their full power, ready for the ritual Solus needed to perform. But he still had to wait.

Thundering footsteps pulled his attention to his right, watching as Molstrom entered from his chambers.

“How long until the Relics are at their full power?” Molstrom’s voice was as low and intimidating as ever.

Solus nodded towards the containers. “They will be ready soon. They have been storing power for centuries.”

“Excellent,” Molstrom nodded, satisfied with the answer. “I will be in my chambers; alert me when they are ready.”

“Of course,” Solus said. Molstrom turned and thundered away, and Solus let out a small sigh.

Suddenly, a blaring red alarm sounded, and Solus jumped in surprise.

A stowaway, he guessed; who would be stowing away on the ship? No one he knew was stupid enough to-

Solus pressed a hand to his forehead. Otus. He was still trying to get the Relics away from the Pirates, he supposed.

Solus shook his head as he moved back to his study, noting the alarm clicking off again. Either Otus had found how to turn the alarm off, or…

Solus hoped deep down it was the former.

For now, it was a matter of waiting.

* * *

Solus peered out into the hallway, watching as Otus hurried past towards the Relic containers.

So he  _ was _ here.

Solus couldn’t find himself concerned; the containers were practically indestructible, so there was no way Otus would get into them without a key.

Solus slid back into his study, turning and looking over the mess of papers, scrolls, and books. Maps were still strewn across the center table, and his books on the Relics and the Hex were still stacked on the desk with his notes.

He supposed he should gather his things, if he was going to leave. 

He started at his desk, gathering up his books and tucking them away. He flipped carefully through the papers scattered there, carefully making sure he left nothing behind that would clue them in on his plans. Satisfied with that, he turned to the table, rolling up the maps he had scattered and tucking them away as well. 

He never realized just how much he had carried here until it was weighing down his pockets.

Despite this, he knew well that he would still be able to break through the atmosphere to the library. It had risen considerably the past few days; Solus was still able to make it up there, but it was only a matter of time before the air became too thin for him to pull it off.

Which meant he would be cutting this very, very close.

Solus flinched as he heard Molstrom cackle from down the hall. He sure had a voice that carried.

Solus peered out into the hall again, carefully watching for anyone passing by. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he slipped out, hurrying down the hall to the Relic room.

There was the sound of a cannon outside as he reached them, but Solus paid it no heed. He had a job to do. Glancing around again to find he was still in the clear for now, he quickly flipped his cloak around, giving up his anonymity for stronger flight.

“Alright,” he mumbled to himself. “No going back after this.”

He pulled his key from his pocket, turning and shoving it into the keyhole in the wall. He turned it, hearing a little click.

The containers opened smoothly, but an alarm also began blaring through the ship’s speakers. Solus ignored the noise to the best of his ability, moving forwards and snatching the Relics from their places.

Luckily, since he had touched them all already, he didn’t have to fight against more visions.

With one last look about, he hurried back through the halls, up a set of stairs, and out onto the deck.

“Alarm!” Someone shouted. “The Relics have been stolen! Get him!”

Solus glanced back in time to see several Pirate lackeys charging after him, and he took to the air, quickly moving to avoid their gunfire. Helicopters were whirring to life behind him, giving chase, but he was faster.

“THE OWLBOY HAS STOLEN THE RELICS!” The alarm sounded behind him. “REPEAT! THE OWLBOY HAS STOLEN THE RELICS!”

Solus turned to look back, but his attention was caught by a rogue helicopter, whirling around and tearing into the Captain’s window instead of giving chase. Solus paused for just a second, then dipped to avoid more gunfire.

What was-?

His thought was cut off as four figures- Otus and his friends- hopped out of the window. Three of them vanished via the teleportation magic they’d been using, but before Otus himself could get out of the way, Molstrom’s anchor tore after him, smacking into Otus.

Solus wasn’t thinking as he dove after Otus’ now limp form, barely avoiding a cannon shot and managing to catch Otus by the shoulders. He didn’t have time to take anything in before he was forced to dodge more gunfire, instead turning in the air and rushing away towards an empty area of Mesos.

The Pirates must have lost sight of him, as the helicopters and spotlights scattered. Solus gave a sigh of relief, dropping lower to avoid being seen.

He landed carefully in a snowy clearing, gently laying Otus down on his back. A quick glance over told him he was just unconscious rather than dead, which urged a second relieved sigh.

“I’m glad I caught him,” Solus murmured to himself. “That was a long fall.”

He could still see the Dreadnought, high in the air a ways away. Had Otus fallen without being caught, there was no doubt the fall would have killed him if the anchor or the Pirates hadn’t first. Solus shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind.

His gaze fell back to Otus, who had yet to stir. Despite his doubts that he would hear him, Solus found himself mumbling to him.

“...Stay safe, Otus,” he said quietly. “Don’t follow me.”

“Master Otus?” A distant voice caused Solus to flinch, glancing back. “Who goes there?”

Alphonse was approaching. His time was up.

Solus said nothing, taking to the air and flying away before Alphonse had a chance to recognize him. He picked up speed until the trees below were whizzing by beneath him, before he pulled his momentum upwards flying high up into the air.

The breaking of the atmosphere was never pleasant, and this time was no exception, but he still pulled it off. Barely.

Solus landed on the outer bridge, stumbling as his feet met the tile. His chest was tight with the change in air pressure, and it took him a moment to adjust.

Before him, the library stood tall and solid, yet to begin falling apart. But it was a matter of time before it began to crumble.

Solus headed inside, ruffling his feathers against the cold. The library was as grand and empty as it ever was; his feet clicked against the tile with every step, echoing up into the ceiling high above.

He still had some time before the Relics were fully charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter that feels a lot like just a buncha filler
> 
> just a lil more to goooooo


	6. Chapter 6

The library was as cold and quiet as ever, and Solus found himself missing the company he had on the Dreadnought.

It wasn’t a kind of company he ever wanted to keep; the only pirate that was very kind at all to him was Alphonse. Twig was alright enough, but it was clear via Dirk that he wasn’t really part of the crew. 

He figured it said a lot that both of them were working with Otus now.

Speaking of, Solus hoped he was doing alright. Otus wasn’t in the best of shape when he left. But, at the very least, that meant he was most likely not going to get up to him here.

Solus shook his head, moving further into the library. He had work to do.

Despite the thin air, his cloak was strong enough to push him off the ground and up onto a balcony, moving up the set of stairs waiting past it.

A lot of the library was built with those who couldn’t fly in thin air in mind, likely because they knew it was going to end up so high up. Solus was one of few that could keep himself in the air just fine. It likely attributed to his lineage; his mother’s cloak had also been made of thick fabric, making it easier for her to fly in rougher conditions as well. Meanwhile, he had seen Otus flying about from his perch in Mesos at one point or another, and he couldn’t get too far up before he’d get worn out and hover back to the ground.

He moved up into the next section of the library, past a series of green and white spiral pillars. He hopped up onto a balcony at the end of the room, moving back outside.

It was getting so much colder up here; he ruffled his feathers against the cold and hurried across the bridge, trying not to think too hard about the little pieces of rubble beginning to float up off the path.

Back inside, he pointedly ignored a painting of Aegolius and entered a foyer, looking out onto a floor below. The room was filled with a dozen or more chandeliers, candles lit despite his lengthy absence. He took flight, moving up to the next floor past the chandeliers and entering a hallway. 

Right as he landed, a thundering crash shook the entire library, causing Solus to nearly lose his balance as the floor rumbled beneath his feet. He rushed to a window, looking out but seeing nothing.

What  _ was _ that?

Solus rushed back the way he came, past all the chandeliers and back across the crackling bridge. He looked off of the waiting balcony into the open room. Seeing no one, he hopped down and continued towards the entrance.

Voices.

Solus hurried down the steps onto the first balcony as Otus trailed in behind Alphonse and Twig.

So they had followed him… somehow.

“What- Otus? Geddy?” Solus glanced between the four faces of those on the floor below. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“ _ Solus _ ?!” Geddy balked. “What are  _ you _ doing here?! Are you the one who stole the Relics from the Pirates?!” 

Solus couldn’t help the flinch he gave in response.

“...I’m sorry,” he said, forcing his voice not to shake. “I-I trust you, Otus, but I can’t involve anyone else in this.”

“Involve us in what?” Twig questioned, head tilted despite the suspicion in his tone.

“... I-I’m sorry, b-but I don’t have time to explain.” Solus turned away in a rush, cloak smacking against the railing. “Please leave.”

“H-hey!” Geddy yelled after him, but Solus ignored it, rushing back up the steps. He tried very hard to ignore the sounds of footsteps rushing after him; it was almost worse than the silence. 

Suddenly, he could not  _ stand  _ the noise. The footsteps, the echoes, the cracking of stone succumbing to the lack of gravity… all of it grated on his ears, and his hands pressed against the sides of his head in an effort to block it all out. He flew up onto the next balcony, landing and moving to go onto the bridge.

“Hey!” He flinched, hands lowering as he whirled around to see Otus and his friends running after him, skidding on the tile as they stopped.

“Solus, we just want to help you!” Geddy called up. “The Pirates are coming after you!”

A pang of panic shot through his chest despite himself. “I know!”

“Then let us help,” Geddy insisted. “Let’s get rid of the Relics, and-”

“N-no!” Solus took a step back from the railing, gripping one of the Relics beneath his cloak. “I’m going to  _ use _ the Relics!”

The four of them all paused, surprise washing over their faces. “W-what?”

“I don’t have time to explain this to you,” Solus said firmly. “Just… just get out of here!”

He turned and rushed away before they could try to say anything else.

He hurried across the bridge, avoiding whole chunks of rubble now; the bridge was falling apart, statues lining it snapping in half like glass.

He was running out of time.

He managed to get across before the bridge itself broke apart, hoping the gaps would be enough to slow the others down. He rushed inside, past the paintings and up the foyer into the next hall.

His pace finally slowed as he reached the next portion of bookcases, pausing a moment to catch his breath. He listened carefully back; he couldn’t hear the others anymore. 

He moved silently past the book stands, not looking at the books sitting on them. It was the three volumes of the Book of Noctae, open to the pages he’d left them on. He hardly glanced at them; he had them memorized word for word by now. 

He moved upwards, up past the highest point he’s gone, and was met with a door. He moved to open it but the handle only jiggled. He tried again, but it stayed locked.

Oh, right.

He fished the key he’d gotten from Aegolius out, pushing it into the keyhole and turning it until he heard a click. Then, when he turned the handle, the door unlatched easily and he went inside. He almost walked on, but paused, then turned and closed the door behind him, locking it again before repocketing his key

He moved up to a very tall, very long spiral staircase, open to a very tall and intricate set of machinery. The higher it went, the dimmer it got, however, so he couldn’t see it all.

Well, he had some time to think, at least. 

As he started up the steps, his mind drifted back to home. Advent, now reduced to chunks of rock and broken boards. His home, his school, his mother… gone. All that was left of it was him, his classmates and teacher, a handful of citizens, and an intense, everlasting fear of what the Pirates can do. 

Everything remaining of Advent was in Vellie now; Vellie, the little village below, was now larger than Advent. And it was his fault.

He’d given Molstrom access to power he didn’t deserve. Molstrom had abused it and destroyed everything Solus ever knew. He deserved it, he knew, but no one else deserved it.

As he moved up further, it occurred to him that he had no idea how using the Relics would affect him. Molstrom had been completely unscathed by the power, but Solus knew he wasn’t mortal. And the Relics were powerful enough to cause the world to reduce into islands. For all he knew, the Relics would reduce him to nothing the second their power was active.

A little part of him wasn’t bothered by the idea.

It never occurred to him before then that he very well could die doing this. The power of the Relics surely would cause some damage; it was intense and unfiltered when being used like he was going to. But there was a part of him that knew it was a risk.

But which was more important, in the end? Him surviving only to die once the islands rose into space? Or him to die saving everyone else?

He was about halfway up the stairs now, if he had to guess. He wasn’t positive, as he still couldn’t see the top, but it felt like it was about halfway. Solus paused, his thoughts distracting from the fact that his legs were exhausted. He sighed, pausing on the stairs for a moment; he wanted to fly the rest of the way, but the area was too small for him to spread his cloak. 

His eyes moved to the machines, but his mind continued to drift. His thoughts fell on the people he knew; his classmates, teacher… Otus and his friends, who were still below. The people of Vellie, who he didn’t know well, but always seemed friendly enough.

He found himself wanting more and more to go back to Vellie, despite his promise to himself that he wasn’t going to interact with anyone else. Despite his scolding of himself that no, he chose this, all he found himself wanting was home. And that home was Vellie, now, since Advent was gone.

He wanted Advent back, though.

He had the urge to pace, so he started climbing steps again, counting each one to fight the urge to cry. He was stronger than that, he could do this, he wasn’t going to chicken out anymore. He wasn’t going to cry. He could do this. He  _ had _ to do this.

He had to do this  _ alone _ .

No one could help him with this; he didn’t have time to get help anymore. Everything was crumbling around him; he had only so much time now. He needed to get this done. Even Otus and his friends couldn’t help now. Not them, not the Pirates, not Strix, not Fib or Bonacci…

He was at the top.

The top of the stairs ended at a long hallway. With a glance back at the machines, he moved into the darkness, feet clicking on the checkered tile. He was glad to be an owl at that point, as he could see very well despite the lack of light; not that there was anything to see.

As he reached the end of the hall, he found two things. One was a broken staircase, leading up to a second level of the hall. The other was a long, twisting branch, with a yellow ish, ripe and glistening. 

Solus paused, looking at the fruit cautiously. How was an ish fruit here-  _ ripe _ \- when they were practically in space? Nothing should be able to grow this high up. There was no logical way this fruit should be here, edible-

Solus shook his head. He didn’t have time for this. He flew up past the broken steps, and started down the second hall.

This hall was significantly shorter. And it led straight into a study. 

The study was decently sized, bookcases rising up all the way to the domed ceiling. Several engraved pillars that were only about 8 feet tall were hanging off of the balconies halfway up the cases. Statues of a similar height were held up by wooden structures. In the center, a tall totem sat in a small indent in the floor, topped by an owl head whose eyes were glowing. In fact, the other stone objects around the room were glowing yellow along the engravings. Four doorways lead into darker sections of bookcases, but it appeared all he needed was already out.

It was set up for him, ready for his actions.

Solus sighed. No time like the present.

He moved to the center of the room, pulling the Relics out of his cloak and laying them out before the totem. Recalling the book he’d poured over as much as he could , he made sure they were in the correct places before lifting his hands and looking up at the totem.

“I-” his voice cracked, and he swallowed hard. “I call upon the power of the Hex Relics.”

The Relics began to glow very gently.

“Mold us back into one form.” His hands moved in circles between phrases, pulling in to his chest and throwing out at the next phrase of the incantation. “Let the oceans feel the rain of stone and fire.”

The Relics glowed brighter.

“For this loop and every loop that will come.” He sighed very gently, as if being too loud would mess everything up. “Repeating…”

A surge of power suddenly hit him in the chest, spreading out through his arms. His words got louder.

“I call upon the power of the Hex Relics.”

Hands spun in circles.

“Mold us back into one form.”   
  


The Relics’ glowing grew brighter.

“Let the oceans feel the rain of stone and fire.”

His hands flew outwards.

“For this loop and every loop that will come.”

His voice didn’t sound like his own anymore.

“Repeating…”

Another surge of power, and his voice got louder still.

“I call upon the power of the Hex Relics.”

A noise behind him.

His focus snapped back, the buzz of power echoing still through his body. “H-huh..?”

He turned, and who else would he find but Otus and his friends.

Solus blinked, trying not to focus on the shaking in his arms. “How did you get up here?”

“Never mind that, Solus,” Geddy sounded frantic, but Solus couldn’t seem to understand why. “Quickly, we have to-!”

“No.”

The group before him seemed startled. Had he yelled? He didn’t think he did.

He took a breath, careful not to raise his voice at all. “I… I’ve t-told you already,” he continued. “I’m not interested in what you h-have to say.”

“But-” Geddy tried.

“I’m using the Relics. That's all.” He turned back to the totem, arms raising. “I’m almost finished here. Please don’t get in my way.”

His hands flew out, then resumed the spirals he was making before.

“Mold us back into one form.”

The group behind him murmured to themselves.

“Let the oceans feel the rain of stone and fire.”

Footsteps.

“For this loop and every loop that will come.”

Silence.

“Repeating…”

Another surge of power. His arms were trembling now.

He nearly jumped when he realized Otus was standing beside him, watching curiously like a child. He seemed more intrigued in what Solus was doing than concerned.

Solus sighed. “I told you, don’t disturb me,” he mumbled to him. “I’m at a critical stage in the process. I have to extract the Relics’ essence. It will be done soon.”

Otus considered this a moment, then started to reach forwards for Relic Gamma. Solus smacked his hand without thinking, and Otus retracted quickly.

“Y-you’re free to leave, you know,” Solus said, startled by his own voice. “You’re just bothering me!” His hands were back in the air now. “I’m through talking to you.”

What were the Relics doing to him? His voice sounded louder, meaner. It echoed strangely, as if more than one voice was housed in his throat. Despite himself, he continued, his arms getting more shaky the longer he went, though he was unsure if it was because of the power or because they were held up for so long.

Otus had walked back to his friends, who were murmuring to each other urgently. Solus didn’t care; he had something to complete.

The glow of the Relics was nearly blinding now; he was almost there. A few more repetitions, and it would all be-

He hit the floor with a thud, knocked away from his place. He hadn’t heard himself let out a yelp of surprise as Otus’ cloak smacked him away. Otus was now standing over him, feathers bristling weakly; it was so painfully obvious to him that Otus didn’t want to fight him, but Solus felt anger rising in his chest. 

“What are you doing?!” Solus pushed to his feet, fists clenched in frustration. “Have you gone mad?!”

Geddy ran forwards from the door to stand beside Otus, planting his feet firmly on the floor. “Snap out of it, Solus!” He shouted. “The Relics are too dangerous! Have you forgotten what happened in Advent?!  _ No-one _ can use them!  _ Ever _ !” His hand gestured to the Relics, still glowing in their places. “We have to destroy them!”

Alphonse and Twig snapped out of their surprised states, rushing forwards to stand beside their friends. 

“You have to see sense, Solus,” Alphonse said, voice low in warning. “We will help you avoid the Pirates’ retribution, but please stop this! Using the Relics for power will only make things worse!”

“That’s right!” Twig joined in now. “We’ll stop you if we have to!”

Solus was shaking, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the power of the Relics or from anger. “I don’t have time for this,” he snapped. “I’ve been telling you guys to leave me alone. I gave you lots of chances! But it’s clear you guys don’t understand.”

He moved without thinking; he lunged forwards, grabbing the Relics from their places and willing the rest of their power from them. His body trembled with it.

There was a part of him, deep down somewhere, that was just scared. He didn’t want the power. He just wanted everything to be okay.

But that part was washed over by frustration and power, so much that he was shaking.

  
“So I guess I just have to  _ make _ you leave!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A
> 
> one more chapter to gooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

Solus knew from the second his cheek met the tile that the fight was done.

He tumbled over, landing on his front and losing the last of his assorted scrolls. His arms felt like they were vibrating, and even if he could move them, he doubted he could push himself up.

“Ugh… No…” He tried, really tried, to push up, but his arms were shaking too hard to get him more than a centimeter or two off the floor. “I… I can’t move…”

Despite his best efforts, his body had given up, the power from the Relics gone completely. Solus felt like he hadn’t moved in years; that his muscles atrophied so badly he couldn’t hold himself up. It was as if his body was a thousand pounds.

“Now you listen to us!” Twig’s voice was too loud. “Stop this power-crazy stuff! Using the Relics is gonna get people hurt!”

Solus mentally kicked himself for crying already. “No…” He struggled to move, his arms finally pushing him up enough his face was off the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at them. “Y… you’re wrong…! I’m trying to help..!”

“By using the Relics?!” Why couldn’t they stop yelling at him? “Don’t you remember Advent?” Geddy pressed. “Those things are weapons!”

“ _ No! _ ”

The dam broke; Solus had enough. His body hurt, his family was gone, and he had failed the one thing he had ever been entrusted to do. And now he was being yelled at, which was just icing on the cake.

His fist hit the floor, sending a shockwave of pain up his arm, but he didn’t care. It lifted again to repeat the motion, tears falling freely now.

“No! No!  _ No _ !” Every word was enunciated by his fist hitting the floor. He could barely breathe. “That’s not what the Relics were made for! That’s just how Molstrom used them!”

This got them to pause, long enough that Solus managed to push to his knees. He hiccuped, pressing a hand to his forehead.

He was so, so tired.

“...Please explain, Solus,” Alphonse said quietly. Solus hiccuped while trying to take a deep breath, but managed it the second time.

“I… I don’t want power,” Solus began, voice shaking. “This never was about power for me. I-I just used power as an excuse to… to get Molstrom’s help.” He leaned back onto his heels, wiping at his face. “I didn’t want to tell you this, b-but I need you to understand.”

Otus had approached him, gingerly kneeling down beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. When Solus looked at him, Otus gave a little nod and a smile. Encouragement.

“I…” Solus swallowed hard, taking a deep breath and finally lifting his gaze to the remaining three. “I’m going to tell you of the great shame of the Owls. The Hex… and the Anti-Hex.”

They all looked surprised, and Alphonse stood a little straighter. They were paying close attention now.

“The… the Relics were created long ago, when the Owls lived at the planet’s surface, and the floating islands did not exist,” Solus began carefully, thinking hard to remember his books. “Owl technology was beyond our imagination, and the owls studied the deeper secrets of the universe.”

Geddy lifted one hand very briefly to interrupt. “Are those the uh… ‘higher mysteries’ you mentioned back outside the Owl Temple?”

Solus blinked. “Y-yes.” Geddy nodded, satisfied with that answer.

Solus continued. “The Relics were made after the owls made a fateful discovery… a discovery that sent owl society into infighting and chaos: the Loop.”

Twig made to raise a hand, as did Otus, but Solus knew what they wanted to ask.

“What is the Loop? I am not certain.” The hands went down. “But the owls were  _ obsessed _ with it. They worked for centuries in a desperate struggle to find a way to end the Loop. Finally, they found a solution.” Solus paused briefly, taking another deep breath. “A Hex that would alter the laws of nature to end the Loop forever.”

Solus’ gaze fell to the floor again, hands dropping into his lap. He barely noticed as Twig found a seat on the floor, gaze kept on him as he did, fascinated.

“The Relics were designed to be the fuel for the Hex,” Solus continued. “Centuries after they were made, the owls were finally ready for their Hex.”

“...So what happened?” Geddy had ended up seated as well. “Did the Hex work?”

Solus sighed heavily. “...It was the biggest disaster in the history of the planet.”

His audience straightened.

“... I don’t even know if the Hex broke the Loop…” Solus shrugged. “That should have been the least of their worries. The Hex backfired, shattering the planet’s continents into floating islands in the sky… and the planet was reduced to a giant, empty ocean.”

“...So the reason the islands have been moving, even if the wind machinery in the Owl Temple was broken… was because they’re floating from the Hex?” Alphonse mused, arms folded. He was the only one still standing up.

Solus nodded. “They’re still rising. You must have seen it outside.” His gaze fell. “The world is ending. Time is running out.” His hands clench lightly into fists. “In a matter of days, we’ll all have risen to cold, unbreathable space.”

“But..!” Solus’ gaze flicked up again to look at Geddy, who was leaning forwards. “The Anti-Hex! You said something about an Anti-Hex!”

Solus lifted a hand, gesturing to the bookshelves around them. “This library was built to find a way to bring the planet’s expansion under control and reverse it. When I found it, I learned that the owls created the Relics which have been storing power for centuries.” His hand lifted to the medallion beneath his feathers; he removed it, letting his cloak slip off his shoulders in order to show it. “This medallion has been a family heirloom for generations upon generations, starting with the owl named Aegolius. He’s the one who built and set off the Hex.” His grip tightened subconsciously. “... Despite the risks.”

“He knew the risks?” Twig was considering his words carefully. “Why did he set it off if it risked something like the world?”

“Partly because of the obsession with the Loop,” Solus mumbled, “and partly because Noctae’s life work was creating the Hex. Noctae was killed by a rogue automaton before the Hex was even built, so Aegolius took the project over in his honor.” His hands idly flipped the medallion. “He did and redid and re-redid the calculations and came to the conclusion that the risks to reward ratio was fifty-fifty.”

“... Fifty-fifty.” Alphonse hesitated. “That’s a large risk.”

“Yes.” Solus sighed. “He knew that the Relics wouldn’t be ready for the Anti-Hex in his lifetime. So he left clues and instructions behind for whichever descendant was alive when the Relics were ready.” A little, frustrated smile forced its way onto his face. “Which was me.”

Otus pat his arm gently. Solus shook his head.

“The Relics are ready to be used now, which will bring the islands back down to the ocean,” Solus continued. He nodded conclusively. “ _ That _ is what I’m preparing. An Anti-Hex to save the world.”

There was a long pause while his audience considered his story. 

“Man,” Geddy said, “you should have told us, Solus. Why did you try to do this all on your own?”

Solus flinched. “I-I didn’t! I got the Pirates to help by promising them power! A-and I wanted to tell you, but I just didn’t have time, and Aegolius asked me in his message not to tell anyone, so…”

“...Tricking the Pirates led to the destruction of Advent, Solus,” Alphonse said gently. His tone wasn’t accusatory or malicious, but it made Solus curl in on himself all the same.

“I… I just…” Solus turned his head away, ashamed. “I didn’t know who I could trust… I-I tried to tell my mother, but then the Pirates attacked, and…”

Otus patted him again as Solus wiped at his face again, trying to dry the feathers on his cheeks.

Geddy pushed to his feet, stepping forward and holding out a hand to him. “... Let us help you finish the Anti-Hex.” Solus blinked, carefully taking the offered hand. Geddy pulled him up to his feet with ease, and Otus held onto the arm he had pat to make sure Solus was steady. “C’mon, Solus. What do we need to do?”

“I…” He did his best to shake off his stunned feeling at the prospect of assistance. A little smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “You just have to-”

Had Otus not been holding onto him, the rumbling that shook the study would have knocked Solus over again.

Solus whirled around, panic rising instantly. “Oh no!”

“Owlboy!” The furious roar of Molstrom’s voice shook Solus to the core. “You  _ traitor _ ! I’m coming for you!”

“How did he-?” Alphonse sounded just as panicked.

He was cut off by the skull of the Dreadnought crashing through the study walls, the ship lodging itself inside. The tremor knocked them all over onto their backs or sides, and Solus was the first to scramble to his feet. The very front of the Dreadnought slammed into the totem, and Solus watched in horror as it crashed through the opposite wall, barely catching on the balcony outside and teetering right on the edge as if it could fall at any second.

“Oh no!” Alphonse was on his feet now, frozen halfway through assisting Twig.

“Oh man, oh man…!” Geddy took to cowering on the floor where he’d fallen, arms pulled over his head. Otus was in a similar position, covering his ears.

“The Captain is here!” Alphonse cried.

Twig pulled himself the rest of the way up, staring out the hole in the wall behind him. “Look outside! The world, it’s… it's all coming apart!”

Sure enough, Solus could see whole islands rising out of the clouds and into the thermosphere. He was too late; the world was coming apart at the seams.

A thundering rumble pulled his attention back around to Molstrom, who had jumped off the Dreadnought and was standing parallel to him, anchor brandished.

“You have run off with  _ my _ Relics, Owlboy,” he growled. Solus’ blood ran cold. He lifted his anchor. “You  _ dare _ betray  _ me _ ?!”

In a panic, Solus glanced behind him at the others for a brief second. “I-I haven’t betrayed you, Molstrom!” He cried desperately. “I-I’m trying to save you, a-and everyone else! I’m trying to prevent the planet from being destroyed!”

The action was so fast Solus almost missed it. Molstrom rushed at him with his anchor raised, but at the same time, Otus appeared in front of him, bristling. Molstrom slammed his anchor down, striking Otus rather than Solus and sending him flying back into Geddy.

“ **_No_ ** !” Solus stared in horror as Otus lay completely still, limp on the floor. Geddy rushed forwards, hands frantically trying to find  _ something _ to help. “ _ Otus _ !”

A cold, squeezing grip crashed around Solus’ entire body; he swore something cracked, and let out a cry of both surprise and pain.

“So you’re saving the world, is that it?” Molstrom hissed at him. “Why would I care if the planet was destroyed?” His grip got tighter. “Give the Relics back to me now.”

Solus coughed, prying one eye open to look at Molstrom, terrified. “P-please-!” He choked out. “I-I can’t..!”

He was thrown against the wall, back slamming into a post before he fell to the ground. His body echoed pain throughout, and he couldn’t identify where he was hurt.

Despite this, he forced his upper body off the floor, propping himself on his elbows. “Urgh…” His hand shook as he lifted it, mentally willing the Relics’ power to him again. “Otus! Take this!”

He threw his hand out, and to his relief, the Relics reacted; they flew over to Otus, hovering and twisting over his body. They glowed brightly, and the light shot out of them and into Otus, loud and echoing without making any noise.

Solus’ ears rung as his arms gave out. He barely heard Alphonse ask if Otus was breathing, and sighed with relief at Geddy’s ecstatic yes.

“...Get him out of here,” Alphonse ordered. “I’ll keep the Captain at bay.”

Alphonse tore forwards, slamming into Molstrom with all his weight.

“Hurry, Master Geddy! Master Twig!” He called back, voice strained with effort. “I can’t hold him for long!”

“Uh… uh…!” Geddy was panicking. Twig approached him and Otus.

“We have to get Otus up,” he instructed. “C’mon!”

Before anyone could move, Alphonse was sent flying; he flew up into the ceiling and back down across the room, and Solus was near certain if he was mortal, that would have killed him. Solus struggled up onto his elbows, arms shaking, as Molstrom thundered towards Otus.

Geddy finally snapped into focus. “Hurry and get away, Otus!” He prepared his stance, tensing. “We’ll hold him back! Twig, follow me!”

He and Twig rushed forwards, Geddy grabbing onto Molstrom’s right side while Twig jumped clean over him, wrapping him in silk and pulling as hard as he could once he landed beside Solus. Alphonse shook off the stun he’d received, rushing back into position against Molstrom’s front.

Otus was finally beginning to stir, slowly lifting his head. 

“Otus!” Solus called out. “We can’t run away! Please, I can’t move!” Otus struggled up further, peering at him worriedly despite the clear pain he was in. “You have to complete the Anti-Hex! Fix the totem!”

Solus’ arms gave out, and when his face hit the floor, his vision threatened to darken. Otus’ boots squeaked against the tile floor as he turned over, and Solus could see through blurry vision that he had begun to crawl towards the totem outside.

Solus blinked away the spinning as Molstrom threw out his arm, tossing Geddy and Alphonse away. They recovered quickly and rammed into him again, as Otus struggled to his feet and pushed his hands against the bottom section of the totem. The bottom cylindrical piece rotated easily, clicking into place and glowing brightly.

Thank the stars, it seemed to still work.

Otus was knocked back, but struggled to his feet again, faster this time. He pressed his hands against the center piece, repeating the process and getting knocked back again. Resilient as ever, Otus got back up, taking to the air; he pushed the final section into place with a resounding click, and Molstrom finally stopped pushing forwards.

A strong, angry wind blew up from the planet below, knocking Otus out of pattern and causing him to wobble in the air.

“Otus!” Geddy called through grit teeth. “Get out of there!”

Otus started to hover lower, shakily getting about halfway down before the wind suddenly stopped. 

There was a moment where everything was silent.

Then, another, stronger wind blew in, knocking Otus out of the air. It was strong enough to push Geddy and Alphonse off of Molstrom, sending them skidding back into Twig. Twig caught Geddy by the shoulders, but was nearly bowled over by Alphonse. Molstrom skid back as well, but managed to get enough traction to stop before he hit the group that had ended up near the entrance.

Electric bolts surrounded the totem as a beam of light shot from the owl’s eyes into Otus, loud zapping and shaking echoing through the room. As suddenly as it started, though, it stopped, and for a second Solus didn’t know what to expect.

A ball of light shot out of the eyes and smacked Otus into the center of the room. He fell eerily still.

“Otus!” Geddy scrambled forwards past the stunned Molstrom to Otus’ side. “ _ Otus _ !!”

Molstrom began to thunder forwards, a growling laugh at the back of his throat, but something bright shot from Otus with enough power to knock Geddy across the room to make him pause.

“The… The Anti-Hex!” Solus stared in shock. “I-it’s emerging from his body! But…” His eyes drifted down to where Otus lay. “Is he..?”

“... Hm.” Molstrom rumbled. “So this is what your treachery is about?”

The Anti-Hex hovered upwards, floating lazily through the air to the center of the room.

Molstrom moved to stand beneath it. “You think this is enough to stop me?!” He barked out a laugh. “I’ll crush this puny hex of yours!”

No one had time to blink before the Anti-Hex erupted into a pillar of light, completely overtaking Molstrom. Solus watched in a mix of awe and horror as Molstrom yelled out, then disintegrated on the spot.

Solus hardly had time to react before he found himself being lifted off the ground. His hands scrambled for a second for something to grab, but the effort was fruitless as he went higher and higher. The others were in similar predicaments below him, and he could see Otus floating limply on the other side of the Anti-Hex.

“Otus!” Geddy cried. “Someone help Otus-!”

No one could think to before they were all thrown from the study out into the cold thermosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we done it boyyyyys!!!!!!!!
> 
> that's it folks! i thought about writing an epilogue but couldn't think of anything so. see yall! thanks for readin!!


End file.
